Buscando un sueño
by Luzwhitlock
Summary: Alice Brandon se había mudado a Londres para hacer realidad sus sueños, por eso cuando le ofrecieron cuidar de aquel elegante apartamento, aceptó encantada de su buena suerte… El millonario Jasper Whitlock se quedó de piedra al volver a su lujoso apartamento londinense. Pero la sorpresa de encontrar a Alice en la ducha de su dormitorio no le resultó nada desagradable... Adaptación
1. Prologo

**Hola soy LuzWhitlock y vuelvo con una nueva adaptación de la saga de esta pareja que me apasiona. Espero les guste la historia y dejen reviews.**

**Esta historia es una adaptación y los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prólogo**

Pensó que ya había tenido más que suficiente. Primero había sufrido aquel infernal viaje y después el vuelo en el Hércules, para acabar en aquella interminable conferencia de prensa.

Todo lo que quería era estar solo y poder darse una agradable ducha.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir una reportera sentada en la primera fila, reportera que trataba de coquetear con él descaradamente— ¿podría describir para mis lectores cómo se sintió?

—Mi vida estaba en peligro —contestó él—. ¿Cómo cree que me sentí?

—Pero usted era el líder —prosiguió la reportera—. Salvó a todos. ¿Cómo se siente al ser un héroe?

—Señorita —dijo él de manera cortante—. Estoy cansado y sucio y aquí no hay ningún héroe. Nunca lo ha habido. Yo simplemente hice mi trabajo. Y, si no tiene nada más inteligente que preguntarme, me marcho de aquí.

Habían puesto un coche a su disposición y lo agradeció mucho, ya que no se encontraba con fuerzas para conducir él mismo. También estaba agradecido ante el hecho de que, por algún tipo de milagro, no había perdido ni su cartera ni sus llaves y pronto estaría rodeado de la paz que tanto ansiaba.

Pero en cuanto entró al piso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, supo que algo no marchaba bien. Supo que no estaba solo. Oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha correr.

Con mucho sigilo, se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Se dijo a sí mismo que, si quien sospechaba estaba todavía en su piso, lo iba a matar.

Entró al cuarto de baño y se detuvo en seco. Se quedó mirando con incredulidad la delgada silueta que se veía a través de la mampara de la ducha.

—¡Dios mío! —espetó—. No me lo puedo creer.

Entonces se acercó a la ducha y abrió las mamparas… para encontrar a una chica preciosa, desnuda y aterrorizada.


	2. Comienzo y pasado

**Hola acá les traigo el primer capítulo de esta adaptación. Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en hacérmela saber. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews y agregaron la historia a favoritos en si a todos los que la estén leyendo: D **

**Como ya saben esto es una adaptación y los personajes que utilizo son Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Capítulo 1**

_Una semana antes_…

—Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo Alice Brandon, suspirando.

—En cuyo caso, probablemente tengas razón —le advirtió su amiga Bella—. Apenas conoces a este tipo. Por el amor de Dios, ten cuidado.

—Eso es exactamente lo que debo hacer —la tranquilizó Alice—. Tengo que cuidar del piso de Garret Whitlock mientras él está en Australia. Voy a vivir sin pagar alquiler, sólo tendré que pagar las facturas de la electricidad y de la calefacción. Es mejor que morirme de hambre en una buhardilla mientras termino el libro… incluso si encontrara una buhardilla que pudiera pagar.

Entonces hizo una pausa.

—Hay una palabra que define este tipo de cosas.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Bella—. Locura.

—La palabra es serendipia —informó Alice—. Según el diccionario, es el don de descubrir cosas sin proponérselo. Piénsalo… si yo no hubiera estado trabajando en uno de los bares de copas a los cuales suministra la compañía de Garret, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Y mudarte de tu piso —quiso saber Bella—. ¿Es eso otro accidente feliz?

—No, claro que no —contestó Alice, mirando su taza de café vacía—. Pero no puedo quedarme allí, no bajo esas circunstancias. Tú debes saberlo. Victoria dejó bastante claro que no pretendía irse a vivir… con él.

—Dios, tu prima es encantadora —comentó Bella con burla—. No me sorprendería si te pidiera que fueras su dama de honor.

—A mí tampoco —concedió Alice, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Dadas las circunstancias, es mucho mejor que James y tú no estuvierais realmente saliendo.

—Lo sé. Como también sé que algún día veré las cosas de distinta manera. Pero todavía no.

—Y este Garret Whitlock… prométeme que no te vas a enamorar de él —pidió Bella.

—¡Cielos, no! —dijo Alice, horrorizada—. Ya te lo he dicho; se va a marchar a Australia a ver unos viñedos. Aparte de que no es mi tipo en absoluto.

Compungida, pensó que su tipo eran los hombres altos, rubios, de ojos azules y de sonrisa encantadora. Garret Whitlock no era muy alto, era moreno y bastante engreído.

—Necesita a alguien que le cuide el piso mientras está fuera —prosiguió—. Y yo necesito un lugar donde vivir.

—¿Cómo es su casa? ¿Es el típico piso de soltero, lleno de botellas vacías y de cajas de comida para llevar?

—Todo lo contrario —le aseguró Alice—. Está en la última planta de un edificio eduardino, tiene un salón precioso donde se mezclan muebles modernos con antiguos, y desde el cual se disfruta de unas espectaculares vistas de Londres. Hay dos dormitorios enormes y una cocina de ensueño. Garret dijo que podía utilizar el dormitorio que quisiera, por lo que voy a utilizar el suyo, que tiene su propio cuarto de baño.

Pensó en la pequeña habitación de la casa de su prima. Pero claro, ni Victoria, que le había ofrecido su casa debido a las presiones familiares, ni Amanda, la otra chica con la que compartía vivienda, la habían querido nunca allí y jamás la habían hecho sentirse bienvenida.

Pero el alquiler era barato y se había callado muchas cosas. Si no hubiera sido por James…

—De hecho… —continuó— todo el piso está muy arreglado, ya que hay una limpiadora, la señora Medland, que viene dos veces por semana. Garret dice que es un dragón con corazón de oro y yo ni siquiera tengo que pagar por sus servicios. Según parece, una empresa se encarga de todas esas cosas, y yo sólo les tengo que mandar a ellos el correo.

—Umm —dijo Bella—. Lo que no comprendo es cómo puede ser todo suyo… a no ser que él sea el propietario de la empresa de vinos para la que trabaja.

—El piso es parte de una herencia familiar —informó Alice—. Incluso hay una habitación que Garret utiliza como despacho. Me ha dicho que puedo trabajar allí y utilizar la impresora.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que admitir que la situación es buena. Aunque desearía que te hubieras mudado a Hallmount Road con nosotros, pero como llegó el novio de Angela, aquí ya no cabe nadie más.

—Todo va a salir bien —la tranquilizó Alice.

Mientras regresaba a la agencia de publicidad en la que había estado haciendo un trabajo temporal durante las anteriores tres semanas, deseó poder sentirse tan optimista como había fingido con su amiga.

Quizá Bella tuviera razón y todo aquello era una locura, pero se dijo a sí misma que tenía un don para la escritura y que, si no aprovechaba la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, quizá se arrepintiera durante el resto de su vida.

Había ahorrado todo lo que había podido con la intención de poder vivir de sus ahorros mientras no trabajara.

Hacía tiempo, mientras todavía vivía con sus padres, se había apuntado al concurso que había anunciado una revista para encontrar escritores revelación menores de veinticinco años. Ella, que por aquel entonces tenía dieciocho años, había creado la historia de una mujer que, disfrazada de hombre, se había marchado a Europa a encontrar a su amado.

No había ganado, ni siquiera la habían seleccionado. Pero uno de los miembros del jurado, una agente literaria, se había puesto en contacto con ella después del concurso y la había invitado a comer en Londres.

Alice había aceptado la invitación con cierto temor, pero Esme Cullen había resultado ser una alegre mujer de mediana edad que comprendía por qué la elección de una carrera no era fácil.

—Mi hermano, Benjamin, siempre supo que quería ser veterinario, como nuestro padre —le había confiado Alice mientras comían—. En el instituto creen que debo ir a la universidad para estudiar Filología o Historia antes de prepararme para ser profesora. Pero no estoy segura, así que me estoy tomando un año sabático mientras me decido.

—¿No has considerado hacerte escritora profesional?

—Oh, sí, siempre he querido serlo, pero tendrá que ser en el futuro —había contestado Alice—. Siempre pensé que primero tendría que tener un trabajo normal.

—Y este año sabático… ¿cómo lo vas a pasar?

—Bueno, mi padre siempre necesita ayuda en su trabajo. He hecho un curso bastante completo de informática, así que también podría encontrar algún trabajo de oficina.

—¿Y qué ocurre con Mariana, que está en las manos de los contrabandistas? —había preguntado la señora Esme Cullen. ¿La confiscas a la carpeta de los «podría haber sido» o vas a terminar su historia?

—En realidad no lo he pensado —confesó Alice—. Para serte sincera, sólo escribí aquello para divertirme.

—Y se refleja en la historia —dijo Esme Cullen, sonriendo—. No es perfecta, pero es una historia muy animada contada con euforia por una voz joven… y desde una perspectiva femenina. Si pudieras mantener la historia y la emoción al mismo nivel, creo que habría más de una editorial interesada.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Alice—. En ese caso, quizá piense en ello con seriedad.

—Eso es lo que quería oír. Una cosa que debes pulir es a tu protagonista, el elegante William. ¿Está basado el personaje en alguna persona real… quizá en un novio?

—Oh, no —contestó Alice, ruborizándose—. Nada de eso. Me basé en alguien a quien veo a veces por el pueblo. Sus padres tienen una casa que utilizan los fines de semana, pero a él… casi ni le conozco.

Pero sabía su nombre… era James Witherdale.

—Me llevé esa impresión, ya que como héroe no era gran cosa. Si Mariana va a arriesgar tanto por su amor hacia él, el tipo debe merecer la pena. Y había un par de cosas más…

Dos horas después, Alice había regresado en tren a su casa. Llevaba escritas en su diario las notas sobre las otras sugerencias que le había hecho Esme Cullen y, cuando llegó a su destino, ya había decidido su futuro. Tenía un plan.

Sus padres se quedaron estupefactos cuando les contó lo que quería hacer.

—¿Pero por qué no puedes escribir en casa? —preguntó su madre.

Alice pensó que, si se quedaba en casa, jamás lograría concentrarse en el trabajo, ya que contarían con ella para todos los recados y favores que hubiera que hacer.

—La señora Esme Cullen me ha dicho que necesito hacer una buena labor de investigación y la ciudad es muy conveniente para ello. Voy a pagar la inscripción a una biblioteca londinense con el dinero que me disteis en navidades y en mi cumpleaños. Entonces haré lo que hizo Bella y buscaré un piso compartido con dos o tres chicas más.

La señora Brandon no dijo nada, pero esbozó una mueca. Días después le dijo a su hija que había estado hablando con el tío Laurent y que éste estaba de acuerdo en que vivir con extraños era impensable y había insistido en que Alice se mudara con su prima Victoria.

—Me ha dicho que su piso tiene una habitación de sobra y tu prima te ayudará a moverte por Londres.

—Victoria tiene tres años más que yo y no tenemos nada en común. Además, la tía Val y ella siempre nos han mirado como a los pobres de la familia.

—Bueno, supongo que en un aspecto material en realidad lo somos —dijo su madre—. Pero en nada más. Además, espero que tener que trabajar haya suavizado el carácter de Victoria.

Recordando todo aquello y mientras subía en ascensor a la agencia, Alice se dijo a sí misma que su prima no había cambiado. Por lo menos no en lo que a ella se refería.

Aquél era su último día de trabajo en la agencia, así que se enderezó y sonrió al abrirse las puertas del ascensor y llegar a las oficinas.

A media tarde, sus compañeros de trabajo brindaron con champán a modo de despedida y el director de la agencia dijo cuánto sentía la pérdida de una trabajadora como ella.

—Y si el próximo trabajo no sale como esperabas, telefonéanos —añadió el director.

Al acabar pronto la jornada, pensó que tenía tiempo de ir a su piso para hacer las maletas antes de que su prima llegara. Después, tendría que ir al bar para cumplir con su último turno…

Cuando llegó al piso se preparó una taza de café. No tenía mucha ropa, sólo las faldas negras que utilizaba para trabajar, unas cuantas blusas, una chaqueta gris, tres pares de pantalones vaqueros, unas pocas camisetas, un par de jerséis y su barata ropa interior.

Al agarrar sus cosas vio la camisa que había llevado cuando trabajó como secretaria en una empresa de contables. Un día, mientras llevaba una bandeja con café para los clientes de una reunión, un hombre se había chocado con ella al salir de los ascensores a toda prisa y había derramado el café por todas partes.

—Oh, Dios —había dicho el hombre, consternado—. ¿Estás bien o te has quemado con el café?

—Las bebidas nunca están tan calientes —contestó ella, pero vio que se había manchado la camisa.

Se arrodilló para agarrar las tazas que se habían caído y se percató de que el hombre también se había arrodillado. Pero en vez de ayudarla se había quedado mirándola…

—James —dijo ella al levantar la vista y reconocer al hombre—. Quiero decir… señor Witherdale.

—Llámame James —sugirió él, sonriendo—. Tú eres la hermana pequeña de Benjamin Brandon. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, tan lejos de Cranscombe? Quiero decir aparte de estar empapada de café.

—Ahora vivo en Londres —se apresuró a decir ella—. La secretaria del señor Black está de vacaciones y la estoy sustituyendo… por el momento —añadió al ver acercarse a su jefe.

—Ha sido toda culpa mía —le explicó James al señor Black, levantándose—. No miré por dónde iba y casi tiro al suelo a la pequeña Alice.

—Oh, por favor, no te preocupes, muchacho —le dijo el señor Black, que miró a Alice a continuación con menos gentileza—. Traiga otra bandeja a la sala de conferencias, señorita Brandon. Después, llame a mantenimiento. Tendrán que limpiar la moqueta. Y arréglese usted también, por favor.

Alice hizo todo lo que pudo en el cuarto de baño con unas toallitas húmedas… pero sólo logró empeorar el aspecto de la camisa. Deseó haberse maquillado aquella mañana para que James la hubiera visto como a algo más que la hermana pequeña de Benjamín.

Pero, claro, las mujeres que James solía llevar a su casa habían sido esbeltas y elegantes.

Pensó en su pelo, que tenía el mismo color negro con el que había nacido. Lo tenía muy liso y le llegaba arriba de los hombros. Y, aunque su madre le decía que tenía buena figura, sabía que era una versión pasada de moda de las mujeres delgadas. Su pálida piel y sus ojos grises eran quizá sus mejores atributos. Pero no tenía una boca y nariz bonitas.

Al salir del cuarto de baño su ilusión de ver a James de nuevo se desvaneció, ya que la señora Watson, la jefa de las secretarias, la miró con mala cara y la mandó a fotocopiar un gran número de documentos.

Cuando hubo terminado, James se había marchado ya. Entonces se dispuso a salir para comer algo.

—Ha llegado esto para ti hace unos minutos —le dijo Irina, la recepcionista.

Lo que había llegado para ella había sido un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Contenía una camisa de seda, suave, delicada y quizá la prenda de ropa más cara que jamás había poseído.

_Para que me perdones por la que te he destrozado. Esperaré en el Caffe Rosso a partir de la una para saber si es tu talla. J._

La camisa le quedaba perfecta y había estado muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de comer con James. Incluso se había preguntado a sí misma si aquello constituía una cita…

Arrodillada en la pequeña habitación que había ocupado en el piso de su prima, dobló la camisa una y otra vez hasta que ésta se convirtió en una pequeña bola de tela. La envolvió en papel de periódico y la tiró a la papelera de la cocina antes de salir hacia el bar.

Se dijo a sí misma que todo sería mejor cuando ya no viviera allí.

Sus heridas podrían cicatrizar más fácilmente…

Cuando al día siguiente por la tarde se vio en su nueva residencia, con sus pertenencias ya colocadas en los armarios y su ordenador portátil en el despacho, comenzó a pensar que quizá su optimismo estuviera justificado.

Pensó en el pequeño enfrentamiento que había tenido con su prima, enfrentamiento que habría querido evitar.

—Aparte de la inconveniencia de tener que buscar a alguien que ocupe tu habitación… ¿te das cuenta de la reprimenda que me va a echar mi padre cuando se entere de que te has mudado?

—Tú no eres mi niñera —había contestado Alice—. Además, pensé que te alegraría verme marchar.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo Victoria—. ¿No estarás todavía obsesionada con James? ¿No es momento ya de que crezcas?

—Por supuesto —respondió Alice resueltamente—. Considera éste un primer paso.

Como consecuencia de aquello, había llegado a Albion House mucho antes de lo previsto y se había encontrado con Garret Whitlock, que estaba impaciente.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho? —había preguntado él—. La caja de los plomos, el sistema de alarma, la televisión… Y no te olvides de mandar cualquier correo que llegue a Grayston y Windsor. Eso es de vital importancia.

—Desde luego —contestó ella, sonriéndole—. Soy muy eficiente. Podría haberte traído referencias.

—Andy, el dueño del bar, me dijo que trabajabas bien, y él es muy perspicaz para estas cosas. Todos mis amigos saben que voy a estar fuera de la ciudad una temporada, pero si llama alguien preguntando por mí simplemente di que voy a estar ausente durante un tiempo indefinido. Y si te preguntan quién eres, diles que la limpiadora.

Alice se había preguntado a sí misma por qué no querría él decir la verdad.

—En la nevera hay algunas cosas que han sobrado para comer —le dijo Garret mientras se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, donde le esperaba su equipaje—. Hay sábanas limpias en ambos dormitorios. Vienen a llevarse la ropa para hacer la colada cada miércoles. Mueve todo lo que necesites para hacerle hueco a tu ropa en los armarios. Cualquier emergencia comunícasela a los abogados.

Entonces se marchó del piso y Alice se quedó allí de pie. A los pocos instantes se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio lo que quedaba en la nevera… queso duro y una poco apetecible ensalada.

Su primera prioridad sería ir a la compra al supermercado más próximo.

Lo siguiente que haría sería tumbarse en uno de los enormes sofás que había en el salón y relajarse.

Se imaginó a James tumbado en uno de los sillones, pero se reprendió a sí misma y se ordenó dejar de torturarse.

Pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse ocupada durante el resto del día y dejar todo preparado para poder comenzar a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Y eso hizo.

El piso tenía una gran televisión de plasma con un sinfín de canales, muy diferente al televisor del piso que había compartido con su prima en el cual sólo se veía una cadena.

Cuando por fin se metió en la cama, se percató de que era la cama más grande en la que había dormido. Todo era muy lujoso y realmente agradable en aquel piso.

Estaba ya casi dormida cuando el teléfono sonó. Adormilada, respondió. Contestó una voz de mujer que comenzó diciendo un nombre de hombre…

—Cariño, estás ahí… ¡qué alivio! —dijo—. He estado tan preocupada. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento —contestó Alice, recordando las instrucciones de Garret—. El señor Whitlock ha salido de la ciudad por un tiempo indefinido.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó la mujer, obviamente irritada.

Alice pensó que no tenía sentido decir que era la limpiadora, no a aquella hora de la noche.

—Soy una amiga —contestó alegremente antes de colgar.

Esperó que la mujer volviera a telefonear, pero el teléfono no sonó.

Cuando se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida, pensó que el nombre que la mujer había dicho al principio de la conversación no le había sonado en absoluto como Garret, sino algo muy distinto.

Se dijo a sí misma que debía estar equivocada ya que, después de todo, estaba medio dormida.


	3. El encuentro

**Hola ¿cómo andan? hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación espero les guste y dejen comentarios. Al final de la misma les dejo una aclaración.**

**Como ya saben esto es una adaptación y los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer sin nada más que agregar solo que disfruten de la lectura me despido hasta el final de este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2**

Alice cerró su ordenador portátil y se echó para atrás en la silla de cuero negra. Suspiró, más por alivio que por satisfacción.

Se dijo a sí misma que parecía que por fin volvía a ser capaz de escribir. Durante los meses anteriores, no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo y, además, había estado el asunto de James…

Respiró profundamente. Por lo menos en aquel momento ya comprendía lo que era estar enamorada… aunque fuera levemente. Comprendía por qué una chica como Mariana abandonaba tantas cosas para tratar de volver a reunirse con el hombre al que tanto quería.

Hasta aquel momento, no le había prestado mucha atención a los aspectos emocionales de su historia, sino que se había centrado en hacerla animada… como en la divertida manera en la que su protagonista se escapaba de su severo tutor y de la amenaza de un matrimonio acordado por su familia.

En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que la decisión de Mariana habría sido mucho más impactante si se hubiera escapado de un hogar en el que recibía el amor de unos padres que simplemente eran demasiado protectores.

La imaginación era algo maravilloso, pero le ayudaría no tener que escribir mucho sobre escenas de sexo hasta el final de la novela.

Recordó de nuevo a James y la comida que habían compartido en el Caffe Rosso.

Al principio ella no había sabido qué decir, aunque había querido darle las gracias por la camisa.

—Bueno… —había dicho él— era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Billy Black es un contable magnífico, pero le importan mucho las apariencias.

Alice le estaba escuchando embelesada. James le preguntó qué hacía en Londres.

—Pensaba que eras una chica de tu casa… y que no te alejarías de Cranscombe.

—Estoy tomándome un año sabático para decidir lo que quiero hacer —contestó ella. No mencionó la novela, ya que no había nada seguro—. ¿Cómo va el mundo jurídico?

—Tiene momentos —contestó él—. Seguramente me especialice en impuestos. Parece que es un área bastante lucrativa.

—¿No quieres defender a criminales?

—Eso suena más glamuroso de lo que realmente es —dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y, en realidad, se merecen las penas —añadió, pidiendo la carta de postres—. ¿Sabías que mis padres también se van a marchar de Cranscombe? Han vendido su casa y van a comprar algo en Portugal… donde hace mejor tiempo y se juega mucho al golf.

—Oh —dijo ella, mirándolo asustada—. Así que, si no hubieras venido hoy a la oficina, tal vez nunca te habría vuelto a ver.

Nada más decir aquello se ruborizó al percatarse de que había revelado sus sentimientos.

—Incluso peor —contestó él, tomándola de la mano—. Quizá yo no te hubiera vuelto a ver a ti nunca más. ¿Te parece bien si celebramos con tiramisú la manera tan afortunada en la que nos hemos escapado de ese desastre?

Mientras tomaban café, James le sugirió que volvieran a verse el sábado por la noche. Pero Alice se vio forzada a decirle que no podía debido al trabajo extra que estaba realizando.

Entonces él le sugirió que fueran a comer juntos y a dar un paseo.

—La mejor manera de conocer Londres es a pie —le informó—. Y no puedo esperar a enseñártelo.

Ella regresó a la oficina en un estado de euforia, casi incapaz de creer que fuera a volver a verlo.

Y el sábado por la tarde fue un sueño. James conocía muy bien la ciudad y, embelesada, ella escuchó las historias que él le contó.

Le habló de su trabajo en un bufete de abogados y de lo estupendo que era el barrio de Notting Hill. Estaba claro que la vida en la ciudad le gustaba mucho más que la vida en el campo.

El único momento levemente tenso llegó en la despedida, cuando Alice se percató de que la iba a besar. Estaba tan nerviosa que acabó siendo un vergonzoso roce de narices y barbillas.

Pasó toda la noche reprendiéndose por su estúpida actitud, pero claro, sólo la habían besado tres o cuatro veces en toda su vida.

Se dijo a sí misma que estaría preparada para la próxima vez que él lo intentara… habían acordado verse al siguiente fin de semana.

Pasó toda la semana muy nerviosa y, cuando por fin llegó el sábado, James le sugirió que fueran a dar un paseo por Hyde Park, que estaba lleno de felices parejas.

Se acercó a él mientras paseaban con la esperanza de que la tomara de la mano o que le pusiera un brazo por encima. Deseaba con toda su alma ser su pareja…

Pero al mirarlo de reojo se percató de que era algo bastante improbable. Él tenía la mirada perdida e incluso fruncía levemente el ceño.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Qué? Oh… —contestó él, vacilando—. Estaba pensando en algo que podíamos hacer. Quizá deberíamos…

A Alice casi se le paró el corazón. Se preguntó si él le iba a sugerir que fueran a su casa porque el parque era un lugar demasiado público… Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, ya que ello implicaría que James la consideraba parte de su vida, que le importaba.

—Iba a sugerir que fuéramos a tomar el té en Fortnums, sería agradable, ¿no crees? —continuó él.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Estupendo —añadió, tratando de no sentirse decepcionada.

Se dijo a sí misma que todavía no era el momento para que él le propusiera algo como lo que había pensado; era demasiado pronto. Y el hecho de que no le metiera prisas era buena señal.

Cuando llegaron a Fortnums, tuvieron que detenerse en la puerta porque alguien salía.

—Alice —dijo Victoria—. No sabía que podías permitirte venir a sitios como éste —entonces, sonriendo, se dio la vuelta para mirar a James—. ¿Y quién es él?

—Es James Witherdale. Un… un amigo de Cranscombe.

—Dios mío —contestó Victoria—. Y pensar que solía hacer todo lo que pudiera para evitar ir a aquel lugar. Bueno, amigo de Cranscombe, yo soy la prima de Alice, Victoria Sutherland, y supongo que tampoco te habrá hablado de mí.

—No —contestó James con voz extraña, casi ronca—. No lo ha hecho —añadió, mirando a Victoria fijamente.

Alice tuvo la impresión de que ambos estaban como encerrados en una zona exclusiva, zona en la que ella jamás podría penetrar.

—Íbamos a tomar un té —dijo en voz baja.

Tanto Victoria como James se dieron la vuelta y la miraron sorprendidos, como si se hubieran olvidado de su presencia.

—¡Qué idea tan fantástica! —dijo Victoria, sonriendo.

—Se me había olvidado lo tarde que es —explicó Alice, mirando su reloj—. Tengo que entrar a trabajar dentro de poco, así que os dejo. Que lo paséis bien.

Entonces se marchó, aunque en realidad todavía le quedaba bastante para entrar al trabajo.

El piso de su prima, en el que ya habían estado apretujados, se convirtió en un infierno. Daba igual la hora que fuera, por la mañana o por la noche, siempre que se atrevía a salir de su habitación se encontraba con James.

—Los novios no se pueden quedar a vivir en el piso —dijo un día Amanda, enfadada ante la situación—. Ésa fue la regla que establecimos, pero él está siempre aquí.

—No vive en el piso —contestó Victoria—. Simplemente… a veces se queda a dormir.

—Siete noches a la semana no se puede calificar como «a veces» —espetó Amanda.

Alice hizo todo lo que pudo para ser discreta. Hablaba sólo si se le preguntaba y no mostraba ninguna expresión en la cara; estaba dispuesta a no revelar cuánto daño le hacía oír o ver a James.

Un día al llegar del trabajo se lo encontró solo en el piso. Obviamente consternada se detuvo en seco al verlo y, entonces, murmurando algo, se dirigió a su habitación.

—Perdona —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Mira, Alice… —comenzó a decir él, siguiéndola— ¿podemos suavizar un poco las cosas? —preguntó, casi irritado—. Es muy desagradable que te comportes como si yo hubiera hecho algo terrible. Y Victoria me ha dicho que te vas a mudar. Por Dios, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. Tú eras la hermana pequeña de Benjamín, eso era todo.

—Y tú sólo fuiste amable conmigo… dedicándole a una niña un par de días, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, nunca podría haber sido nada más.

—¿Por qué no? —Exigió saber Alice, a quien ya no le importaba nada—. ¿Soy tan repulsiva?

—No, desde luego que no —contestó él de mala gana.

—¿Entonces qué es? Realmente me gustaría saberlo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó James, vacilando, obviamente avergonzado—. Mira, Alice, era obvio que nunca habías hecho nada… y yo no podía soportarlo.

—Pensaba que a los hombres les gustaba eso… —contestó ella— saber que son los primeros.

—A mí no. Todavía no se me han curado las cicatrices de la única vez que lo hice con una virgen. Dios, tuve que estar horas suplicando y después ella esperaba que yo estuviera eternamente agradecido.

Alice recordó las conversaciones de las chicas del colegio, en las cuales se decía que la primera vez dolía, que era muy decepcionante… pero que en la segunda las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

—Bueno, fuera quién fuera, y créeme, no quiero saberlo, la compadezco —dijo, entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La manera en la que James había hablado de su falta de experiencia sexual no le había gustado nada y aquélla había sido la última vez que había hablado con él.

Pero no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza… él era la imagen de William, el héroe de su novela.

No podía continuar sintiéndose abatida para siempre… sobre todo no en aquella maravillosa habitación. En realidad, le encantaba todo el piso, aunque especialmente la cocina y el cuarto de baño que había en la habitación. Pero su estancia favorita era el despacho; era una sala muy grande y con mucha luz.

Había colocado su ropa en el armario de la habitación principal… junto a la cara colección de trajes y camisas que allí había. Pero la cómoda, los cajones y las estanterías, donde le sorprendió ver libros de Matemáticas y Ciencias, estaban bajo llave.

Se levantó y agarró las páginas que había terminado. Entonces las metió en una carpeta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar pasta.

Comió en una bandeja en el salón, donde puso la televisión para ver una serie que le gustaba. Antes de que ésta comenzara, como ya había terminado de cenar, llevó la bandeja a la cocina y metió los cacharros sucios en el lavavajillas.

Cuando regresó al salón, se percató de que la serie que quería ver empezaría con retraso debido a un avance de noticias que estaban echando sobre la delicada situación en Buleza, África. Los británicos que allí había habían sido por fin evacuados, pero había habido cierta preocupación por un pequeño grupo de ingenieros que había estado construyendo un puente y que se había visto afectado por los altercados. Aunque afortunadamente los habían encontrado y llevado a la frontera.

Esa noche Alice se fue a dormir temprano con la excusa del al siguiente día poder levantarse temprano y poder dedicarle más tiempo a la escritura aunque la razón por la que quisiera acostarse no fuera otra que se sintiera sorpresivamente tranquila y cómoda en esa cama tamaño King que tanto le gustaba.

Al siguiente día, antes de seguir escribiendo su novela decidió ir a hacer las compras para la semana, así no tendría que molestarse de salir del piso en todo el día, las cuales le llevaron gran parte de la mañana y la tarde.

Cuando hubo terminado de colocar la compra, Alice estaba agotada. Decidió que se daría una ducha antes de preparar la cena.

Entró a su habitación y eligió ropa interior limpia, así como unos pantalones de algodón y un jersey. Los dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se desnudó y dejó su ropa sucia en el cesto de la colada. Entró a la ducha y se lavó el pelo y el cuerpo.

Y entonces, de repente, fue consciente de que ya no estaba sola. Vio una sombra negra al otro lado de la mampara de la ducha y sintió el aire frío sobre su piel cuando los cristales se abrieron de par en par y vio a un completo extraño allí de pie.

El hombre, de cabello color miel y penetrantes ojos verdes, la miró de arriba abajo.

Instintivamente ella se echó para atrás y trató de gritar, pero no le salió la voz.

—Cierra el agua —ordenó el hombre con dureza—. Y ahora, tienes un minuto para explicarme quién eres y qué haces en mi piso… antes de que telefonee a la policía.

Al mencionar él a la policía, Alice se tranquilizó un poco, ya que se dijo a sí misma que un ladrón o un violador no amenazaría con ello… Además, él se había referido a «su piso». No comprendía nada. Temblando y sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzada, cerró el agua.

—Estoy esperando —insistió él, agarrando una toalla y tirándosela a ella.

—Estoy cuidando el piso mientras el señor Whitlock está fuera —contestó Alice, arropándose con la toalla.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él, mirándola de nuevo de arriba abajo—. Bueno, pues el señor Whitlock ya ha vuelto y yo no contraté a nadie, así que te sugiero que te inventes otra excusa mejor.

—No, usted no comprende —intentó aclarar Alice, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Pero al hacerlo la toalla se resbaló. Ruborizada, la agarró—. Tengo un acuerdo con Garret Whitlock… que está en Australia. ¿Es usted… un miembro de su familia?

—Soy el miembro más importante de su maldita familia —contestó él con mucha frialdad—. Desafortunadamente, Garret es mi hermanastro y supongo que tú eres una de sus pequeñas bromas… o la compensación por alguna fechoría que todavía estoy a punto de descubrir. Una forma de pagarme en especias. Mi regalo de regreso a casa.

El hombre frunció el ceño de nuevo y Alice se sintió invadida por el pánico.

—En circunstancias normales, desde luego, no tocaría el regalo de despedida de Garret —continuó él—. Pero durante los horribles días anteriores no ha habido nada normal y quizá encontrar a una bella chica desnuda en mi ducha sea perfecto. Una indirecta para decirme que quizá unas horas de diversión es justo lo que necesito.

Entonces comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Prepara otra vez la ducha, cariño, y me reuniré contigo.

—No se acerque a mí —ordenó Alice, apretándose contra la pared—. Yo no soy el regalo de bienvenida de nadie, y menos aún de su hermano. Teníamos… un acuerdo de trabajo…

—Está bien —concedió él, dejando caer la camisa al suelo y desabrochándose los pantalones—. Ahora tienes un acuerdo conmigo… sólo que las condiciones han cambiado un poco.

—No lo comprende —insistió ella más enérgicamente—. Estoy aquí para cuidar la casa. Para nada más.

—Entonces cuídame a mí —sugirió él con serenidad—. Puedes comenzar lavándome la espalda.

—No —contestó ella—. No lo haré. Y le advierto una cosa; si se acerca a mí… si se atreve a ponerme una mano encima, haré que lo condenen por violación. Se lo juro.

En ese momento, se creó un tenso silencio, tras el cual él habló con suavidad.

—Parece que hablas en serio.

—Así es —concedió ella, levantando la barbilla—. Y también será mejor que usted me crea cuando le digo que no tengo nada con Garret, que no lo he tenido nunca y que jamás lo tendría. Creo que, a su manera, él es tan detestable como usted.

—Gracias.

—Vine aquí simplemente para hacer un trabajo y, hasta hace unos minutos, ni siquiera sabía que usted existía. Pensaba que éste era el piso de Garret.

—Estoy seguro de que a él le gustó dar esa impresión —dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre ha sido así. Pero permíteme que te asegure que el piso es mío, así como todas sus pertenencias… como la toalla que sujetas y la cama donde aparentemente has estado durmiendo. En realidad, muy a mi pesar, soy el anfitrión ocasional de Garret. Y ahora mismo, por alguna razón que estoy seguro querrás compartir conmigo, también lo soy de ti.

—Desde luego que me doy cuenta de que le debo… una explicación —contestó ella.

—Quizá debiéramos posponer cualquier discusión acerca de nuestras deudas para un momento más conveniente.

—Las razones que tengo para estar aquí son perfectamente legales. No… no tengo nada que esconder.

—¿No? —preguntó él con cinismo. Entonces se acercó a agarrar un albornoz que había colgado detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño—. Ahora pretendo ducharme, tanto si te quedas ahí como si no —añadió, acercándose a ella—. Así que te sugiero que te pongas esto y que desaparezcas… si tu casta oposición a complacerme es sincera.

Entonces hizo una pausa, sujetando el albornoz.

—¿Es así? ¿O podría persuadirte para que le ofrezcas a este viajante tan cansado el placer de tu precioso cuerpo?

—No —contestó Alice—. No podría hacerlo.

—Entonces vete —ordenó él, dándole el albornoz—. Pero debes saber que todavía estoy considerando denunciarte por allanamiento de morada. Aunque sería una ayuda para tu caso si me preparas una buena taza de café, negro y caliente.

—¿Es eso una orden? —preguntó ella, intentando desafiarle.

—Sólo una sugerencia —contestó él—. Sugerencia que harías bien en considerar.

Entonces observó cómo ella se daba la vuelta para quitarse la toalla y ponerse el albornoz.

—Tu recato es encantador, aunque un poco tardío —comentó secamente—. Enseguida me reuniré contigo para tomar café. Y ni siquiera pienses en marcharte porque no me parecería divertido.

—¿Se refiere a antes de que haya contado las cucharas de plata? —preguntó ella, mirándolo.

—Antes de ciertas cosas —contestó él, quitándose los pantalones—. Sugiero que tomemos café en el salón, ya que es territorio neutral, a no ser que tú tengas otra idea más interesante —añadió, agarrando la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos—. ¿No? Ya me lo esperaba.

Cuando finalmente se quitó los calzoncillos y se metió en la ducha, Alice se dio la vuelta y salió de allí a toda prisa. Disgustada, oyó cómo él se reía en alto.

**Bueno nuestros protagonista ya se conocieron por fin y no en las circunstancias normales, veremos qué cosas le deparan a estos dos, quiero aclarar que hay una parte de este capítulo que la tuve que escribir yo para unir dos partes de la historia porque en todas las traducciones que conseguí, me pasaban de un tema a otro y faltaba una parte. Espero no les moleste ese detalle.**

**Otra cosa que quiero hacer es agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo la adaptación a los que la tienen en favoritos o en alertas y los que dejan comentarios que son los que más me alegran.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Maryel Tonks****, ****Shiru92****, ****Romy92****, ****Vale, ****Andy****, ****AnaMa9507****, ****Inmans****, ****AliceeyJaspeer****, ****Ray-Whitlock Horan****. Lizzcullendehale, alice-cullen-cool**

**Si me olvide de alguien lo siento! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;)**


	4. Conociendose

**Hola ¿cómo están? Espero todo muy bien Como mañana no voy a poder publicar hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación. Espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios, como ya saben la historia no es mía y esto es una adaptación, los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3**

Mientras preparaba café, Alice pensó que deseaba poder salir corriendo de aquel piso… pero no podía. No tenía dónde ir y casi todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en la habitación principal… así como el dueño del piso. Incluso su ropa limpia estaba sobre la cama…

Aquel hombre no había tenido vergüenza en desnudarse delante de ella, lo que casi había sido un insulto.

Pensó que su acuerdo con Garret Whitlock había sido verbal y que no tenía ningún documento que corroborara que éste la había contratado para cuidar el piso. El verdadero propietario, fuera quien fuera, tenía todo el derecho a denunciarla por allanamiento de morada.

Estremeciéndose, se percató de lo obvio; había demasiadas cosas ocultas en su acuerdo con Garret Whitlock como para que fuera sincero. Había sido una estúpida al ignorar la contradicción entre lo alocado que era Garret y el remanso de paz que suponía aquel lujoso piso.

Salió al pasillo y vio que la puerta de la habitación principal estaba cerrada. No se oía ningún ruido y la paz que tanto había ansiado se convirtió en un silencio opresivo.

Volvió a la cocina y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que olvidar lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de baño y comportarse con normalidad.

Colocó la cafetera con unas tazas en la bandeja y se dirigió al salón, donde la colocó sobre una preciosa mesa de nogal.

Se dijo a sí misma que a los hombres les gustaba la televisión. Lo primero que solían hacer su padre y Benjamín cuando llegaban a casa era encender la televisión, tanto si había algo que querían ver como si no.

Encendió el televisor y sintonizó uno de los canales más importantes. Parecía que estaban emitiendo las noticias; vio cómo aterrizaba un avión, del cual bajó un grupo de mugrientos hombres despeinados. Iba a cambiar de canal cuando se fijó con detalle en los hombres. Uno de ellos le era terriblemente familiar.

Pensó que no, que no podía ser.

—Los ingenieros británicos que tuvieron dificultades debido a la guerra civil de Buleza están muy contentos de estar de nuevo en casa —dijo el reportero de la televisión—. En la conferencia de prensa que siguió a su llegada, Jasper Whitlock, el responsable principal del proyecto para construir el puente en Ubilisi, dijo que éste había sido un blanco muy importante para las fuerzas de la oposición y, como resultado, ha sido completamente destruido.

Jasper Whitlock. Alice se dio cuenta de que él había dicho la verdad.

Oyó unas pisadas detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó—. Ha estado allí, en ese país africano donde ha habido esas luchas tan terribles.

—Sí —contestó él—. Y créeme, no necesito que me lo recuerden —añadió, quitándole el mando a distancia y apagando la televisión.

Impresionada, Alice se percató de que apenas podía reconocerle. No era su prototipo de hombre, pero al verlo afeitado y bien peinado tuvo que admitir que tenía una cara llamativa, con los pómulos marcados y una arrogante barbilla.

Había algo duro en él, algo de lo que Garret carecía. Tenía una vieja cicatriz en una de las mejillas y la marca de una herida reciente en la comisura de los labios.

Su pelo claro brillaba y se había vestido con unos chinos y un polo negro.

—Lo primero… —comenzó a decir él, mirando la bandeja de café— es que puedes llevarte la leche y el azúcar porque nunca tomo. Y ya que vas a la cocina, tráeme una taza grande. Y trae otra para ti.

—¿Es necesario? —Preguntó Alice, levantando la barbilla—. Después de todo, no es que sea una cita de sociedad.

—También se pueden hacer negocios tomando café —contestó él con firmeza—. Así que por qué no haces lo que te pido, señorita… umm…

—Brandon —se presentó ella—. Alice Brandon.

—Yo soy Jasper Whitlock, como supongo que ya sabes —dijo él, haciendo una pausa a continuación—. Por favor, no te quedes tan impresionada; te aseguro que para mí todo esto es tan desagradable como para ti. Así que sentémonos de una manera civilizada a hablar de la situación.

—Civilizada —repitió ella, marchándose a la cocina.

Pensó que el hecho de que él quisiera hablar sobre la situación significaba que no estaba planeando denunciarla de inmediato. Pero percatarse de que todo lo que llevaba puesto era el albornoz de él la hacía estar en desventaja.

Cuando regresó al salón, aceptó la taza que le sirvió Jasper y se sentó en el sofá que había frente a él. Escondió sus desnudos pies bajo el albornoz.

—Así que… —comenzó a decir él sin ningún rodeo— dices que Garret está en Australia. ¿Cuándo se ha marchado y por qué?

—Se marchó a finales de la semana pasada —contestó Alice—. Creo que era un viaje de negocios… para visitar varios viñedos en representación de la empresa para la que trabaja.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Jasper, relajando la expresión de su cara—. Apuesto a que Carmen no pensó que eso fuera una opción cuando consiguió el trabajo para su niño —entonces hizo una pausa—. ¿No te pidió que fueras con él?

—Desde luego que no —contestó Alice, indignada—. Apenas lo conozco.

—Muchas veces eso no tiene nada que ver —murmuró él—. Y, en lo que se refiere a Garret, podría incluso ser una ventaja. Lo que no comprendo es que, si hace tan poco tiempo que lo conoces… ¿cómo te ha dejado quedarte aquí?

—Fue sugerencia suya —dijo ella a la defensiva—. Él sabía que yo estaba buscando un lugar barato donde poder quedarme durante algunos meses.

—¿Consideras esto como una especie de albergue? —quiso saber Jasper.

—No… todo lo contrario… de verdad —respondió Alice, ruborizada—. Supongo que cuando vine y vi lo lujoso que era el piso debería haberme dado cuenta de que había algo… que no era normal sobre el acuerdo. Pero estaba desesperada y lo suficientemente agradecida como para no preguntar demasiado. Y, de todas maneras, pensé que podría devolverle el favor siendo la mejor cuidadora de pisos del mundo. Lo iba a cuidar como si fuera mío… incluso mejor.

—O, consciente de que él se iba a marchar, podrías haber decidido ocupar la casa sin autorización —dijo Jasper con dureza.

—No, te juro que eso no es así —negó ella, mirándolo a los ojos y comenzando a tratarle con más confianza—. Si no me crees, pregúntale a mi ex jefe del bar de copas. Él estaba delante cuando tu hermano me hizo la oferta. Además, un ocupa no les mandaría el correo a los abogados, ni tendría una llave, ni sabría el código de seguridad… nada de eso.

— ¿Has estado trabajando en un bar de copas? —preguntó él, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? —retó ella—. Es un trabajo muy respetable.

—Respetable… seguro —contestó él, analizándola con la mirada—. ¿Pero cómo trabajo? Habría pensado que aspirarías a algo mejor.

—Bueno… —dijo Alice con tensión— como somos unos completos extraños, no comprendo cómo puedes juzgarlo. Además, siempre he trabajado como secretaria durante el día. El bar suponía… dinero extra.

—Me he percatado de que estás hablando en pasado —comentó Jasper Whitlock—. ¿Tengo que dar por supuesto que ya no estás trabajando?

—Ya no tengo ningún salario —admitió ella—. Pero estoy trabajando.

— ¿En qué? Tus discutibles labores como cuidadora de pisos no te ocuparán muchas horas.

—Estoy comprometida con… con un proyecto privado.

—Como te has colado en mi casa, creo que las reglas normales de privacidad no se aplican. ¿Cómo planeas ganarte la vida?

—Estoy escribiendo una novela —contestó Alice, mirándolo.

— ¡Cielo santo! —exclamó él sin comprender—. Me imagino que será para niños.

— ¿Por qué imaginas eso? —quiso saber ella con actitud desafiante.

—Porque tú misma no eres más que una niña.

—Tengo diecinueve años —informó fríamente.

—Ya me quedo más tranquilo —contestó Jasper con ironía—. ¿Qué clase de libro es?

—Es una historia de amor —contestó ella, levantando la barbilla.

—Me impresionas. Supongo que será un asunto en el que tengas mucha experiencia, ¿no es así? —se burló él.

—Tanta como necesito —dijo Alice, furiosa al percatarse de que se había ruborizado de nuevo.

—En otras palabras… no tienes mucha experiencia en el amor —respondió él, sonriendo abiertamente—. A no ser que yo esté equivocado… lo que creo que no es cierto, a juzgar por la manera en la que te has aterrorizado cuando me he acercado a ti hace un momento.

Alice se ruborizó aún más y pensó que parecía que llevaba la palabra «virgen» tatuada en la frente.

—¿Y has apostado tu futuro económico en esta improbable empresa? —continuó él.

Ella se sintió tentada de hablarle de Esme Cullen para hacerle ver que no tenía pájaros en la cabeza, sino que aquello era un riesgo calculado y muy bien pensado… pero no era asunto suyo.

—Sí —contestó con frialdad—. Lo he hecho.

—Bueno… —dijo él— eso explica por qué te aferraste a la oportunidad de vivir aquí. ¿Le estás pagando alquiler a Garret?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo pago mi parte de las facturas.

—Que pueden ser bastante caras para un sitio como éste. ¿Cómo puedes permitírtelo?

—Por haber estado trabajando día y noche durante meses. He ahorrado cada céntimo que he podido —contestó ella con dureza.

—¿Dónde vivías antes de mudarte aquí?

—Compartía piso… —contestó Alice— con mi prima y una amiga suya.

—Excelente —comentó él—. Entonces tienes un lugar al que regresar.

—No… no… no lo tengo. No puedo… volver ahí.

Alice esperó que él le exigiera más explicaciones, pero en vez de eso le habló de manera terminante.

—Entonces tendrás que encontrar otro lugar… y rápido. Porque aquí no puedes quedarte.

Impresionada, ella pensó que aquél había sido el lugar perfecto hasta que Jasper había aparecido y no se iba a rendir sin luchar.

—Pero no hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir. Además, tu hermano me invitó a quedarme. Confiaba en él, ¿eso no te importa?

—En absoluto —contestó Jasper bruscamente—. Y si le conocieras mejor o hubieras utilizado un poco de sentido común, te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas. Porque Garret no tiene ningún derecho a realizar ningún acuerdo de ese tipo contigo, ni con nadie. Y en el futuro, él tampoco se va a quedar aquí —añadió en tono grave—. No me importa la reacción de Carmen.

—¿Es ella la madre de Garret? —preguntó Alice.

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

—Entonces quizá yo pueda hablar con ella de todo esto. Le puedo pedir que se ponga en contacto con Garret para resolver el problema. Después de todo, su madre debe saber que el piso no es de él y tal vez pueda ayudar.

—No te lo recomiendo. Para empezar, Garret es su ojito derecho y según ella no puede hacer nada malo. Te echaría las culpas a ti por haber malinterpretado uno de los amables actos de su querido hijo —contestó Jasper con voz cínica—. Aparte de que ella siempre ha considerado cualquier cosa que esté a nombre de los Whitlock como propiedad comunal y ha animado a Garret a hacer lo mismo. Casi seguro que te considerará una cazafortunas y creerá que él se ha ido a Australia para alejarse de ti —añadió.

—Eso es ridículo —contestó Alice, poniéndose tensa.

—Sin duda, pero eso no la detendrá. Y te puedo asegurar que una aspirante a escritora sin dinero no es lo que ella tiene en mente para su único retoño. Si yo fuera tú, evitaría encontrarme con ella.

—Si fueras yo… —dijo Alice— no estarías metido en este embrollo.

—No, no lo estaría —contestó él, sonriendo renuentemente.

— ¿Ahora qué ocurre? ¿Me vas a echar a la calle?

Jasper mantuvo silencio durante un momento y esbozó una mueca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Londres?

—Un año —contestó ella a la defensiva, suponiendo lo que iba a preguntar él.

— ¿No es ese tiempo suficiente para haber hecho amigos que te aceptaran en sus casas temporalmente?

Alice negó con la cabeza sin mirar a Jasper. Pensó que seguramente parecería patética. No tenía amigos, aunque varias de las chicas con las que había trabajado la habían invitado a tomar algo después del trabajo, lo que quizá hubiera supuesto un primer paso para entablar amistad. Pero siempre se había visto obligada a negarse, ya que tenía trabajo y debía ahorrar cada céntimo de su salario para el futuro.

Tenía a Bella, que era una amiga del colegio, la cual la ayudaría si pudiera. Aunque no era justo ponerla bajo ese tipo de presión. No, tenía que encontrar ella sola la solución.

— ¿Y antes de vivir en Londres? —preguntó él, suspirando bruscamente—. No, no me lo digas. Vivías en casa de tus padres, seguramente en un agradable pueblo lleno de gente amable.

— ¿Y si fuera así? —exigió saber Alice.

Se fijó en que Jasper parecía cansado y se advirtió a sí misma que tuviera cuidado, ya que si no iba a comenzar a sentir pena por él.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con la vida de los pueblos? —continuó.

—En teoría nada —contestó él—. Pero en la práctica no es la mejor manera de prepararte para la vida en la gran ciudad. El cambio es demasiado grande. Y ésa es la razón por la que no me puedo desembarazar de ti ahora mismo… como me gustaría hacer. Sería como lanzar a un cachorrito de perro a la autopista.

—Eso es muy arrogante —comentó ella, indignada—. No me trates como si fuera una niña.

—Bueno, tú no aceptaste mi buena disposición a tratarte como una mujer —contestó él—. Si recuerdas… —entonces la miró descaradamente de arriba abajo.

Dejó claro que no había olvidado su primer encuentro.

—Así que mientras sigas bajo mi techo… —continuó—. Tal vez y tenga que adoptar una actitud autoritaria, ya que será más seguro. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Supongo… —comenzó a decir ella con una contenida voz—. Créeme, si tuviera algún lugar al que ir ahora mismo, ya estaría de camino…

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no te gastas algunos de tus ahorros en comprar un billete de tren para regresar a tu pueblo? ¿O no te llevas bien con nadie de tu familia?

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Mis padres son encantadores —contestó Alice, tragando saliva—. Pero, aun así, no comprenderían lo que estoy tratando de hacer, el por qué deseo tanto ver si puedo terminar este libro y que me lo publiquen. No comprenderían por qué quiero hacer carrera como escritora.

—Seguro que si les explicas… —comenzó a decir Jasper Whitlock.

—No funcionaría. Pensarían que estoy siendo una tonta, que vivo en un mundo de sueños, y querrían que volviera a mi antigua vida y que tratara la escritura como si fuera un hobby. Pero las cosas no son así y es por eso por lo que me tengo que quedar en Londres. Te prometo que no te voy a molestar más de lo necesario —aseguró, levantando la barbilla—. Debe de haber algún lugar que me pueda permitir pagar y lo encontraré, aunque tarde en hacerlo.

—Te deseo suerte —dijo él—. Pero te advierto que será mejor que no tardes más de una semana en hacerlo, mi pequeña intrusa. No sobreestimes mi capacidad para hacer obras benéficas.

—No —contestó Alice, mirándolo—. Ése no es un error que vaya a cometer.

—Bien —dijo él—. Y quiero que tus pertenencias y tú, que todo rastro de ti, estéis fuera de mi habitación y de mi cuarto de baño dentro de una hora. Después, hablaremos del resto de normas.

—He estado utilizando tu despacho para escribir —confesó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Porque hay una impresora.

— ¿Eso has hecho? —Preguntó él con frialdad—. Incitada por Garret, sin duda.

—Bueno, sí —concedió ella—. Tengo que admitir que una sala para trabajar como ésa era uno de los mayores atractivos del piso —entonces suspiró—. Supongo que él pensó que era seguro y que, cuando tú volvieras de África, yo ya me habría marchado.

—No —dijo Jasper—. Garret no habrá pensado nada de eso. Incluso si no hubiera habido problemas debido a la guerra civil, habríamos regresado a casa en pocas semanas. El proyecto estaba casi terminado y mi hermano lo sabía, como también sabía que no esperaba encontrarle aquí cuando regresara; ya había aguantado demasiado que viviera a mi costa.

Entonces agitó la cabeza.

—Apostaría bastante dinero a que lo ha hecho adrede.

—No lo comprendo —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué querría meterme a mí en vuestro conflicto personal? Si es eso lo que es.

—Oh, supongo que él jamás pensó en tus sentimientos. Tú eras sólo… un medio para lograr algo, una despedida maliciosa antes de alejarse del peligro.

—Nunca antes me habían utilizado de esa manera —comentó ella, respirando profundamente.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por ello —dijo Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. Garret te ha hecho socia de un club no muy exclusivo —añadió, mirando su reloj—. Y ahora me gustaría reclamar las áreas más personales de mi casa, así que quizá puedas comenzar a retirar tus cosas. Me gustaría que todo estuviera arreglado antes de que salga esta noche.

— ¿Vas a salir?

—Sí —contestó él, levantándose—. Como ya te he dicho, necesito descansar y divertirme.

— ¿Pero no estás agotado? —no pudo evitar preguntar Alice. Se sintió muy avergonzada.

—Todavía no, cariño —dijo Jasper Whitlock, arrastrando las palabras—. Pero espero estarlo antes de que acabe la noche. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—No —contestó ella, ruborizada.

—Bien —comentó él—. Entonces quizá podrías olvidarte de tu preocupación por mi bienestar y hacer lo que se te ha pedido, por favor.

Alice se levantó y se reprendió a sí misma por haber sentido pena por aquella mala persona.

Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

—Oh, y quiero que me devuelvas el albornoz —dijo Jasper—. En un momento conveniente, por supuesto.


	5. El nuevo villano

**Hola ¿cómo están? Hoy les traigo una nueva actualización de Buscando un sueño, como ya saben esto es una adaptación y los personajes que utilizo en ella son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Espero les guste este capítulo y dejen comentarios, gracias a las que dejaron reviews y pusieron a la historia en alertas y favoritos un beso a todas y ¡nos leemos pronto!**

**Capítulo 4**

Con el pelo ya seco, peinado en un moño, y vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey blanco, Alice comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

Había agarrado sus pertenencias y las había colocado en la habitación de invitados. Tras ello, volvió al dormitorio principal para cambiar las sábanas. Puso unas de raso azul oscuras y barrió el suelo para no dejar rastro de ella. Como Jasper estaba hablando por teléfono en el salón, incluso le dio tiempo a quitar el polvo.

Su nueva habitación no era tan grande como la que había utilizado hasta aquel día y la cama era mucho más pequeña: era de matrimonio en vez de una cama para un «emperador». Estaba decorada en el mismo elegante estilo antiguo que el resto del piso. Tenía una mesa al lado de la ventana que podría utilizar como escritorio. Además, tenía la ventaja de que los armarios y cajones estaban vacíos, muestra de que Garret se había tomado en serio la orden de desalojo de su hermano.

Desalojo…

Aquella palabra resonó en su mente mientras se recordaba a sí misma que su propia permanencia en aquella casa era temporal y que sólo tenía una semana de plazo para encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Pero todo era muy caro en Londres y seguramente terminaría pagando una fortuna por una diminuta habitación en la que apenas podría moverse.

Aunque podría soportarlo con tal de alejarse de Jasper Whitlock. Pero para ser justa tenía que admitir que no podía culparle porque quisiera que ella desapareciera de su casa y de su vida. Después de todo, él tenía derecho a su privacidad.

Se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan tonta de creer a Garret, el cual le había llegado a decir que, si aceptaba su oferta de quedarse en aquel piso, en realidad le estaría haciendo un favor a él. Quizá fuera lo único sincero que le había dicho… simplemente no le había explicado la naturaleza del favor.

Pero por lo menos no se había visto forzada a pasar la noche en algún hostal de mala muerte en el que tuviera miedo de cerrar los ojos por si le robaban.

Aunque vio algo bueno en todo aquello; necesitaba un villano para su novela. Alguien duro y grosero que realzara aún más las cualidades de su héroe.

Y Jasper Whitlock era el prototipo de hombre en el que fijarse para crear a su villano.

Dispuesta a prepararse la cena, se acercó a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Al hacerlo, dio un grito ahogado al ver allí de pie al «villano» con el puño en alto, dispuesto a llamar a la puerta.

—Ya veo que te has acomodado —comentó él, mirando la habitación—. No te acostumbres demasiado a estar aquí.

Alice pensó que aquello sería difícil teniéndole a él alrededor.

—Y estás levemente ruborizada —añadió Jasper—. ¿No será tu conciencia?

—Todo lo contrario —contestó ella—. He pensado que es mejor obedecer todas tus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—Bueno, pues aquí tienes otra —dijo él con frialdad—. De ahora en adelante, no contestes a mi teléfono. Acabo de tener que pasar bastante tiempo tratando de convencer a alguien de que no he traído aquí a vivir a ninguna mujer a sus espaldas y de que no eres una «amiga», como dijiste, sino un maldito fastidio.

—Oh —dijo Alice sin darle importancia al asunto—. Me había… olvidado de eso.

Pero en aquel momento lo recordó, así como también recordó la altivez de la voz de aquella mujer y cómo la había sacado de quicio. Se dijo a sí misma que Jasper y ella eran tal para cual.

— ¿Qué demonios pensabas que estabas haciendo? —exigió saber él, frunciendo el ceño.

—En realidad Garret me dijo que si alguien telefoneaba dijera que era la limpiadora, pero era demasiado tarde cuando tú… cuando tu amiga telefoneó. No era muy creíble que yo fuera a estar aquí quitando el polvo a medianoche. Así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Pues es un hábito que sería mejor que abandonaras —sugirió Jasper.

—Desde luego —dijo ella—. Y siento si le he hecho daño a… los sentimientos de tu amiga, aunque debo decir que no me dio la impresión de que fuera tan sensible.

Entonces hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente.

—Y espero que ella no descubra tu pequeño vicio… acosar sexualmente a completas extrañas… porque supongo que eso convierte en una nadería mi pequeña metedura de pata y, además, podría enfadarse mucho.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó él—. La niña mojigata es muy astuta. Pero cariño, con sólo mirarte se convencería de que no pasó nada entre nosotros.

Alice se levantó y miró a Jasper. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Primero James y después aquello… ¡qué malnacido!

Pensó que era la confirmación de que nadie podía desearla.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la compostura.

Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía que importarle lo que él pensara de ella y que, dadas las circunstancias, en realidad era una ventaja que no le resultase atractiva.

—Gracias —dijo—. Eso me… tranquiliza.

Pero notó que veía borroso y rogó a Dios que no le permitiera llorar delante de aquel canalla.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él.

Alice negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Luchó por controlar el llanto que la amenazaba…

— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Jasper, abrazándola de inmediato y guiándola hacia la cama.

—Déjame en paz —espetó ella, tratando de apartarse de él—. No te atrevas a tocarme.

—Ahora estás comportándote de manera absurda —contestó él, empujándola para que se sentara sobre el colchón. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un pañuelo blanco de lino. La abrazó más estrechamente.

Alice pensó que en cuanto dejara de llorar se moriría de vergüenza por todo aquello, ya que Jasper Whitlock era la última persona en el mundo ante la cual querría haber mostrado sus sentimientos de aquella manera.

Sabía que debía apartarlo de ella en vez de hundir la cara en su hombro, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, sintió una extraña sensación de vacío en vez del dolor y enfado que había estado sintiendo.

Repentinamente se percató del físico del hombre que la estaba consolando. Fue consciente de cómo le latía el corazón bajo su mejilla, de la fuerza de su abrazo y del aroma de su piel…

Al apartarle él delicadamente un mechón de pelo de la frente, ella hizo un movimiento brusco y Jasper la soltó. Entonces esperó a que se secara la cara con su pañuelo.

Alice se sintió muy mal al ver que le había manchado la camisa con sus lágrimas.

—Por favor… perdóname. Normalmente no me humillo de esta manera… ni avergüenzo a nadie más —dijo finalmente.

—No me has avergonzado —contestó él—. Lo que me siento es culpable porque parece ser que ha sido mi comentario sobre tu inocencia sexual el que te ha hecho sentir tan mal —añadió—. Pero no comprendo por qué te hace sentir mal, por qué deberías sentirte insultada o molesta porque yo haya supuesto que todavía eres virgen… aunque se pudiera expresar con más delicadeza.

Jasper continuó con el tema.

—Después de todo, tomarte tu tiempo antes de involucrarte en una apasionada relación sentimental tiene mucho sentido… sobre todo hoy en día.

—Pero no todo el mundo lo ve de esa misma manera —dijo ella, mirando la moqueta.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó él—. ¿Te ha estado molestando algún jovencito inmaduro porque dijiste que no?

—No —contestó ella—. En absoluto. Lo que ocurrió fue que él… él prefería… mujeres con más experiencia.

Alice se sorprendió de estar allí sentada contándole a Jasper Whitlock sus fracasos amorosos. No comprendió por qué había confiado en él…

—Seguro que ese hombre es un completo imbécil —dijo Jasper con seriedad—. Y tú, cariño, seguramente te has ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. Felicidades.

—Pero lo amo —confesó ella, que no había planeado hacerlo.

Se creó un incómodo silencio y miró a Jasper, que estaba muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por ello —dijo por fin él, levantándose—. Dicen que el primer amor es como el sarampión… se pasa muy mal al principio, pero te da inmunidad para el futuro. Uno de estos días te despertarás y te preguntarás qué fue lo que le viste a ese burdo casanova.

—Por favor, no te refieras a él de esa manera —pidió Alice, levantando la barbilla—. No sabes nada de él… ni de mí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —concedió Jasper—. La verdad es que él no me importa nada. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que seguro que hay muchas chicas que mañana se despertarán en camas ajenas y se sentirán usadas y decepcionadas, chicas que desearían poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y estar en tu lugar, con toda la vida por delante.

Entonces hizo una pausa.

—Además, piensa lo mucho que te hubieras arrepentido si le hubieras dado todo lo que podías ofrecer y aun así él se hubiera alejado de ti.

—Estoy segura de que tu lógica es correcta —contestó Alice con frialdad—. Pero no me hace sentir mejor.

Como tampoco explicaba por qué estaban manteniendo aquella conversación ni cómo iba a ser capaz de soportar el haberse sincerado con él de aquella manera.

Era consciente de que había permitido que él se acercara a ella demasiado… tanto física como mentalmente.

—Siento… haberte involucrado en todo esto —se disculpó, levantándose—. No volverá a ocurrir. Y sé que… vas a salir esta noche —añadió—. Así que no permitas que yo te entretenga.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo él dulcemente, sonriendo pícaramente—. No lo harás —entonces miró la cama, sobre la que estaba el albornoz—. Pero antes de marcharme, quiero que me devuelvas mi albornoz.

— ¿No será mejor que primero lo lave? —preguntó Alice, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No hay necesidad —contestó él, tendiendo la mano.

Ella no tuvo otra opción que devolvérselo.

—Apenas te ha dado tiempo a ensuciarlo. Además… guarda recuerdos que saborearé cada vez que me lo ponga —comentó Jasper.

Entonces se marchó y Alice se quedó allí paralizada con el corazón revolucionado.

Mientras comía una ensalada de queso aquella misma noche, Alice pensó que la semana que entraba iba a parecerle una eternidad.

Se dijo a sí misma que desde ese momento en adelante iba a seguir una política de estricta discreción.

Había comprobado que había un cerrojo en la puerta del cuarto de baño que iba a utilizar desde aquel momento en adelante y se aseguraría de cerrarlo siempre que entrara en él.

Al terminar de cenar y fregar los platos que había utilizado, se dijo a sí misma que por lo menos aquella noche tenía el piso para ella sola y podría volver a trabajar.

Pero al sentarse delante del ordenador tiempo después de que él se hubiera marchado, descubrió que Jasper Whitlock seguía ocupando su mente en detrimento de la pobre Mariana. Aunque finalmente logró centrarse en la historia de su libro y adelantar un poco su trabajo.

Hugo Cantrell. Así era como iba a llamar a su villano. El comandante Hugo Cantrell… desertor, jugador empedernido y traidor. Incluso quizá haría que fuese un asesino, aunque tenía que pensarlo muy seriamente. Tendría el pelo color caramelo, los ojos verdes y sería muy arrogante. E iba a estar destinado a ser ahorcado…

Comenzó a escribir con ganas el primer encuentro de Mariana con el villano, encuentro que tenía que ser muy traumático y memorable… No le iba a ser difícil, debido a la propia vergüenza y humillación que ella misma había sentido hacía pocas horas. Imaginó a Mariana bañándose desnuda bajo el agua de una cascada mientras un extraño se acercaba a mirarla…

—_Agua fría y un cuerpo estupendo —dijo Hugo Cantrell—. Exactamente la clase de descanso y esparcimiento que necesita un hombre en un día tan caluroso y polvoriento._

_Paralizada por la impresión y el miedo, Mariana observó cómo el hombre ataba su caballo a un árbol antes de quitarse la chaqueta y comenzar a hacer lo mismo con las botas._

_Miró su ropa, pero la había dejado demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarla antes de que él la alcanzara a ella._

_Tenía que pensar en algo, ya que Hugo Cantrell se había metido en aquella piscina natural y se estaba acercando…_

_Entonces recordó lo que su tía Amelia le había dicho; que si alguna vez se encontraba a solas con un caballero que la estuviera presionando demasiado, un_ _golpe con la rodilla en_ _sus_ _partes íntimas le incapacitaría durante el suficiente tiempo como para permitirle a ella correr y buscar ayuda._

_Entonces se forzó en esperarle, consciente de que para lograr su propósito debía dejar que él se acercara a ella lo suficiente. Se le revolvió el estómago debido al miedo y al asco que sintió._

_Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, pudo ver que él estaba sonriendo de manera triunfal, completamente seguro de sí mismo y de su conquista. También se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era y sintió crecer dentro de ella una curiosa sensación que le era completamente extraña. Se sorprendió preguntándose a sí misma cómo sería sentir toda aquella masculinidad presionando su cuerpo sin ninguna ropa y aquella sensual boca sobre la suya._

_Un extraño aletargamiento se apoderó de su cuerpo y el sonido de la cascada se vio eclipsado por el del latir de su corazón y de su agitada respiración…_

Al apartar las manos del teclado del ordenador, Alice se percató de que ella misma estaba muy agitada. No comprendió qué estaba escribiendo; lo que Mariana tenía que hacer era dañar físicamente a Hugo, no derretirse en sus brazos. Se preguntó si había perdido la cabeza.

Leyó con detenimiento lo que había escrito y, a continuación, borró los ofensivos párrafos. No podía dejar que Mariana actuara de aquella manera, ya que la historia del libro se centraba en que ella se reuniera de nuevo con William, su verdadero amor. Su cuerpo era sólo para él. No podía traicionarlo y menos aún con alguien como Hugo Cantrell, un completo malnacido.

Se dijo a sí misma que a Mariana no le gustaba Hugo, nunca podría gustarle. Ella no podía permitirlo, así como tampoco podía permitir sentirse atraída ella misma hacia aquel… Whitlock.

Entonces escribió cómo Mariana le daba un rodillazo a Hugo en sus partes íntimas y cómo éste se daba la vuelta dolorido, momento en el cual ella logró acercarse a su ropa y vestirse. Pero cuando él se recuperó, salió corriendo detrás de ella y le profirió graves insultos. No vio la gran piedra que había agarrado Mariana hasta que no fue demasiado tarde…

El golpe que ella le dio en la cabeza le hizo perder el conocimiento y cayó al suelo, oportunidad que Mariana aprovechó para lanzar las botas de él a la cascada.

Alice deseó que horas antes en la ducha hubiera habido también una piedra con la cual haber podido golpearle la cabeza a Jasper.

Se mordió el labio inferior y pensó que aquel breve instante en el cuarto de baño cuando había visto a Jasper desnudo debía haber tenido mayor efecto en ella del que pensaba. Inquietantemente tenía la imagen gravada en su mente, en su subconsciente.


	6. La heroína de la noche

**Hola ¿cómo andan? Espero muy bien. Hoy les traigo una nueva actualización de esta adaptación que espero les esté gustando muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Como ya saben esto es una adaptación y los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 5**

Alice salió del metro y comenzó a andar hacia el piso. Tenía calor, se sentía muy sucia y pegajosa, pero sabía que era debido a su imaginación.

Sin embargo, no olvidaría en mucho tiempo las negras y brillantes criaturas que había visto al abrir el armario que había debajo de la pila en la habitación amueblada que acababa de ir a ver.

Durante la semana anterior había estado examinando todas las opciones, había recorrido un sinfín de calles, subido incontables escaleras y, aun así, parecía que estaba destinada a quedarse sin hogar en cuarenta y ocho horas.

Se dijo a sí misma que quizá estaba siendo demasiado exigente y que no estaba en situación de elegir, pero la verdad era que cualquier lugar habitable se salía de su presupuesto.

Lo único positivo era que no había visto mucho a Jasper Whitlock desde aquella tarde en que lo había conocido. Él pasaba muy poco tiempo en el piso y pensó que lo hacía adrede para no tener que verla. Seguro que estaba esperando el momento en el que ella saliera de su casa.

Cuando se levantaba, él ya había salido, y normalmente regresaba muy tarde, si es que lo hacía, por lo que ella disfrutaba del piso durante la mayor parte del día.

Cuantos menos incómodos encuentros tuviera con Jasper Whitlock, mucho mejor.

Su madre la había telefoneado dos veces la semana anterior y le había preguntado cómo le iba cuidando la casa. Ella se había forzado en admitir que había algunos pequeños problemas, pero había añadido alegremente que no era nada que no pudiera resolver.

Estaba preparando el terreno para el momento en el que tuviera que regresar a la casa de sus padres y reconocer que había fracasado. Tendría que encontrar trabajo en el pueblo e inventarse miles de excusas para no salir con el agradable Emmett McCarthy, quien, según le había dicho su madre, había preguntado varias veces por ella.

Lo peor de todo sería tratar de evitar los lugares del pueblo que asociaría con James. Simplemente con pensar en él sentía amargura… como una opresión sobre el pecho.

Pero tenía que superarlo, tenía que prepararse para su futuro… aunque no fuera el que hubiera elegido.

Al entrar por fin en el piso se detuvo. Escuchó el silencio que aseguraba que, de nuevo, estaba sola.

Dejó el bolso en su habitación, se quitó las botas y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño para darse una larga ducha.

Cuando terminó, se puso su albornoz de algodón y salió al pasillo… donde se chocó con Jasper Whitlock.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó—. Eres tú.

—¿Y por qué no iba a ser yo? —preguntó él, mirándola—. Por si no te has percatado, vivo aquí.

—Sí, desde luego —contestó ella, deseando estar completamente vestida—. Simplemente me he… asustado. Eso es todo.

—Bueno, pues no habrá muchas más ocasiones para que ocurra —dijo Jasper—. Como estoy seguro de que ya sabes.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? No te preocupes, me iré cuando acordamos.

—¿Has encontrado ya otro piso?

—Tengo un lugar a donde ir, sí —añadió ella decididamente. No quería hablar más del tema por si se le escapaba que a donde iba a tener que ir era a su casa—. Pero no es asunto tuyo.

—¿No crees que pueda estar un poco preocupado dadas las circunstancias?

—Creo que no es necesario —contestó Alice, levantando la barbilla—. Y, por favor, no me cuentes más historias de cachorritos abandonados.

—Por el momento… —comenzó a decir él, esbozando una mueca— un gatito medio ahogado parece más adecuado —entonces le apartó a ella un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

Alice sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y se quedó impresionada ante su inesperada, e insólita, reacción.

—Si todavía te estás preguntando qué hago yo en casa a estas horas… —continuó Jasper— es porque unos amigos van a venir a cenar esta noche.

—Oh, en ese caso yo cenaré pronto y te dejaré la cocina libre.

—Yo no cocinaré; utilizo un servicio de catering, pero seguramente que agradezcan tener espacio suficiente en el que maniobrar.

—Naturalmente —concedió ella, esforzándose en sonreír—. Está hecho.

—Y cuando tenga más tiempo, me podrás hablar acerca de tu nueva casa… Allie.

Estaban en la puerta de su dormitorio, pero ella se dio la vuelta a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo has sabido que me llaman así?

—Porque alguien ha dejado un mensaje para ti en mi contestador automático y ése fue el nombre que utilizó, en vez de Alice.

—Oh, cielos, mi madre… —comentó Alice, ruborizándose.

—Yo creo que no era ella. El nombre que dejó era Esme… Esme Cullen. Quiere que la telefonees —Jasper la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Sí, es la agente que va a tratar de vender mi libro cuando lo termine —contestó ella—. Lo siento. Todavía no le he mencionado que me voy a mudar, pero le diré que no telefonee aquí de ahora en adelante. No te molestará de nuevo.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo él—. No supone ningún problema… si ella tiene que ponerse en contacto contigo. ¿Y por qué no debería yo saber que te llaman Allie?

—Porque Allie es como se refiere a mí la gente de mi confianza —contestó ella con frialdad.

—Por lo que supongo que no me vas a mandar ninguna tarjeta de navidad —comentó él, apoyándose en la pared.

—Creo que es mucho mejor si seguimos tratándonos de una manera… formal.

—No obstante, debes admitir que la formalidad es un poco difícil… dadas las circunstancias —dijo Jasper, empleando un tono sarcástico.

—Circunstancias que yo no elegí. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy segura de que ambos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Con la cabeza erguida, entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con firmeza tras ella. Trató de calmarse, ya que tenía el corazón revolucionado. No comprendía por qué aquel hombre la afectaba tanto y no quería que él se diera cuenta de ello.

Mientras se vestía sonrió al recordar que, a pesar de sus problemas, el libro parecía marchar realmente bien. Y una de las principales razones era haber introducido el personaje de Hugo.

En un par de semanas estaría preparada para mostrarle a Esme Cullen sus progresos.

O podría hacerlo… si pudiera trabajar en el libro durante las semanas en cuestión.

Se ordenó a sí misma que no fuera negativa, ya que, por lo menos, tenía una larga tarde por delante.

Mientras tostaba pan y calentaba unas judías para su cena, se preguntó si la mujer que había telefoneado a Jasper estaría entre los invitados. Claro que no era asunto suyo ni le preocupaba y, además, si la mujer se quedaba a pasar la noche, ambos dormitorios estaban lo suficientemente separados como para ahorrarle algún momento incómodo.

Cenó y fregó sus platos tras hacerlo. Se preparó una taza de café antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Al salir al pasillo vio de nuevo a Jasper, que estaba hablando por el teléfono inalámbrico.

—Mira, no te preocupes por eso —estaba diciendo—. Me alegro de que Carmen y tú estéis bien. No, está bien. Puedo apañármelas. Reservaré una mesa en cualquier restaurante —entonces escuchó durante un momento y asintió con la cabeza—. Asegúrate de que os hacen una buena revisión médica a ambos. Buenas noches, Eleazar. Estaré en contacto.

Al ver a Alice esbozó una mueca.

—Los propietarios de la empresa de catering —dijo—. Un coche salió a la calle principal sin mirar y se chocó directamente con ellos. No están gravemente heridos; parece que sólo tienen magulladuras y que están en estado de shock. Pero su furgoneta ha sido declarada siniestro total y, por supuesto, no pueden preparar la cena de esta noche.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Alice—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tratar de encontrar algún restaurante que pueda dar de comer a seis personas, aunque no tengo mucha esperanza, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿No puedes cocinar algo tú mismo? —Sugirió ella, mirando su reloj—. Tienes suficiente tiempo.

—Tristemente no tengo esa habilidad —contestó él—. Todo lo que sé hacer son huevos… hervidos, revueltos o fritos. Y no es muy adecuado dadas las circunstancias. Supongo que no conocerás a ningún cocinero en Londres, alguien que quiera ganar un dinero extra antes del turno de noche.

—Yo puedo cocinar —dijo repentinamente Alice.

Se creó un breve silencio, tras el cual Jasper habló con mucha educación.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes. ¿Qué ibas a sugerir… espaguetis con salsa boloñesa?

—No —contestó ella—. Te estás comportando de manera condescendiente de nuevo, justo cuando estoy tratando de ayudar.

Entonces hizo una pausa.

—El plato que mi madre preparaba en caso de urgencia; pollo mediterráneo con arroz al azafrán. Es muy rápido y tiene un sabor delicioso. Sugiero algo muy simple para empezar, como salmón ahumado y un flan de frutas de la tienda de la esquina. Un poco de crema de Chantilly lo haría más especial.

—Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Hace una semana podías haberme echado de tu casa, pero no lo hiciste. Esto nos hace estar en paz —contestó ella.

—Entonces te digo que estaré eternamente agradecido. Hazme una nota con todo lo que necesites e iré a comprarlo —dijo él, respirando profundamente.

—No me puedo creer que vayas a ir tú al supermercado.

—¿Quién está siendo condescendiente ahora? —preguntó Jasper con el brillo reflejado en los ojos.

Alice escribió una lista con las cosas que necesitaba y se la dio a él, que la leyó en silencio.

— ¿Anchoas? Creo que a María no le gustan.

— ¿Es ésa la señorita que te telefoneó? —no pudo evitar preguntar Alice—. Oh, Dios, lo siento —añadió, ruborizándose—. No es asunto mío.

—Efectivamente. Y Recuérdalo —sugirió él adustamente.

—Sí… sí, desde luego. Y las anchoas se disuelven al cocinarlas —explicó, consciente de que estaba hablando atropelladamente debido a la vergüenza que sentía—. Tu… tu amiga ni siquiera sabrá que están ahí, te lo prometo. Como tampoco sabrá que estoy yo.

—¿Estás planeando disolverte tú también?

—No —contestó Alice fríamente—. Simplemente me mantendré al margen. Después de todo, tienes que admitir que apenas he molestado durante esta semana.

—Eso… —dijo Jasper Whitlock— es una cuestión de opinión. Pero no lo discutamos ahora porque tengo que ir a comprar.

Cuando él se marchó, Alice fue al salón. Encontró un elegante mantel y servilletas a juego. Los colocó en la mesa y puso seis cubiertos de plata junto con vasos de vino. También puso los platos y, cuando estaba colocando el último, Jasper regresó.

—Has estado ocupada —comentó, deteniéndose en la puerta del comedor antes de entrar en la cocina.

—Dijiste que ibais a ser seis personas, ¿verdad?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi prima, Rosalie, con su acompañante actual, Riley Biers, Peter y Charlotte Harris, y María. Y yo, desde luego. Naturalmente que tú estás invitada a acompañarnos.

—Eres muy amable —contestó ella educadamente—. Pero ya he cenado.

En realidad, aunque estuviera muriéndose de hambre habría dicho que no.

Comenzó a sacar la compra de las bolsas y se sintió casi decepcionada de que él no se hubiera olvidado de comprar absolutamente nada.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó Jasper, apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

—No, gracias. Ahora ya tengo que hacerlo yo todo —contestó Alice. Comenzó a cortar cebolla y a rezar para que la presencia de él no le perturbara hasta el punto de cortarse un dedo—. No tienes por qué quedarte ahí. No incluí veneno para ratas en mi lista, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Te doy esa impresión? En realidad sólo estaba admirando tu eficiencia.

—Y al mismo tiempo comprobando que realmente sé lo que estoy haciendo —Alice lo miró fijamente—. No obstante, no estoy acostumbrada a tener público, así que si estás lo suficientemente tranquilo, quizá podrías ir a ver… qué vino quieres servir y ese tipo de cosas.

—Entonces me voy a elegir el vino —dijo él, esbozando una mueca—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber para que te ayude en tu trabajo?

—Creo que necesito toda mi concentración, gracias —contestó ella remilgadamente—. Pero sí que necesito vino blanco para la salsa. Nada demasiado especial.

Jasper le ofreció una marca de vino que ella aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y, por favor, trata de tranquilizarte, cariño —pidió él—. Recuerda que me estás haciendo un gran favor, no estás pasando ningún examen crucial.

Alice pensó que aquello era muy fácil de decir, aunque no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa ni por qué se había ofrecido para preparar la cena. Había sido absurdo.

Pero de alguna extraña manera tal vez había querido demostrarle que no era una aprovechada con ideas presuntuosas sobre su talento y aversión a trabajar, sino que era una persona normal.

Se centró en su tarea y en poco tiempo el pollo estaba cocinándose en el horno. Preparó el salmón ahumado con limón, pan con mantequilla y cocinó el arroz al azafrán en el último minuto.

Miró la insulsa ropa que llevaba puesta y se preguntó si debía cambiarse y ponerse algo más presentable para recibir a los invitados de Jasper.

Pero de inmediato se reprendió a sí misma; se dijo que ella era la sirvienta y que debía estar en la cocina. Además, nadie iba a fijarse en lo que llevara puesto. Todavía menos el anfitrión.

A las ocho de la tarde, sonó el timbre de la puerta y oyó voces y risas en el vestíbulo. Al minuto se acercó a ella una chica alta y rubia con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Rosalie Halle, la prima de Jasper. Supongo que tú serás Alice Brandon, conocida como nuestra salvadora… nos has ahorrado tener que ir la pizzería del barrio.

—No creo que hubiera llegado a eso —contestó Alice, sonriendo.

—Pero a mí me habría gustado ver la cara de María si hubiera sido así —confesó Rosalie, bajando la voz—. Incluso casi habría merecido la pena —entonces miró a su alrededor—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Gracias, pero creo que ya tengo todo controlado.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no vienes al salón y tomas algo de beber con nosotros?

—Es muy amable por tu parte… pero será mejor que no —contestó Alice, nerviosa.

—No mordemos. Bueno, uno de nosotros quizá sí, pero todavía no ha llegado, así que estarás bastante segura.

—Ya veo —dijo Alice, forzándose en sonreír—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto si digo que no te gusta la novia de tu primo?

—Digamos que creo que es simplemente una más para Jasper —contestó Rosalie, agitando la cabeza—. Mi primo le tiene fobia al compromiso, lo que es la razón más probable de que pase tanto tiempo en el extranjero cuando hay mucha gente competente que podría sustituirle. Parece que ha salido con todas las féminas londinenses que comparten su misma visión… o que le dicen que la comparten. Si María piensa que es más especial que otras chicas, se está engañando a sí misma.

Sintiéndose culpable, Alice se percató de que le estaba prestando demasiada atención a aquellas indiscretas revelaciones.

—Bueno, debo continuar con mi labor —dijo con firmeza.

—Pero acabas de decir que todo está bajo control —comentó Rosalie, sonriendo persuasivamente—. Ven a conocer a los otros mientras la costa está despejada.

—Es que… no sería apropiado.

—¿Por qué eres tú la que está cocinando? Oh, vamos…

—No —negó Alice, mirando fijamente a Rosalie—. Es porque yo sólo estoy aquí de manera temporal y no de muy buen grado. A tu primo no le gustaría.

—Querida, ha sido idea de Jasper. Si no, no me habría atrevido, créeme. Dijo que quizá si te lo proponía otra persona aceptaras.

—Yo creo que las cosas están mejor así —contestó Alice, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Oh… bueno —dijo Rosalie, suspirando. Se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, donde se detuvo y se dio la vuelta—. Sólo por interés, y porque soy irremediablemente cotilla, ¿cómo acabaste viviendo aquí? Jasper es la última persona en el mundo a quien me imagino alquilando habitaciones.

—Fui yo la que me metí en su casa. La oferta me la hizo Garret Whitlock, que me indujo a pensar que el piso era suyo.

—Garret el Maldito, ¿eh? —comento Rosalie, riéndose—. ¿Cómo no lo había supuesto? Sin duda incitado por su desagradable madre. Haber ocupado Ravenshurst obviamente no fue suficiente para ella. Debe darle mucha rabia saber que hay otra propiedad muy apetecible con la cual no puede quedarse.

—¿Ravenshurst? —preguntó Alice.

—Era la casa que tenía la familia en Suffolk. Era una preciosa casa antigua en la cual nació Jasper. Allí creció perfectamente feliz hasta que la espantosa Tanya le echó las garras a su padre y jugó muy bien sus cartas al quedarse embarazada. Fue muy inteligente, ya que la madre de Jasper no podía tener más hijos. Mis padres dicen que fue una época horrible, pero después del divorcio la tía Clare logró recomponerse y compró este piso con un dinero que le había dejado mi abuelo. Logró la custodia de Jasper, aunque él tenía que ir a pasar parte de las vacaciones escolares bajo el nuevo régimen que imperaba en Ravenshurst. Te puedes imaginar cómo fue.

—Sí… supongo que sí… más o menos —contestó Alice.

—En cuanto murió el padre de Jasper, Tanya vendió la casa sin consultarle; aprovechó que en aquel momento él estaba en el extranjero. Ella se mudó a Londres y estuvo pasándoselo muy bien. Entonces, seis meses después, se casó de nuevo… con Aro Vulturi, de Vulturi e Hijos, la familia dedicada al negocio del vino.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Alice—. Ya veo —añadió, comprendiendo cómo había conseguido Garret aquel trabajo—. ¿Le importó mucho a Jasper que se vendiera la casa?

—No habla de ello. Pero creo que los recuerdos que guarda de los últimos años allí no son buenos.

Rosalie hizo una pausa.

—Y también tenía otro problema.

—¿El qué?

Ninguna de las dos había oído a Jasper acercándose, pero allí estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Alice se preguntó cuánto habría oído de la conversación y se percató de que se había cambiado de ropa. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color.

Respirando profundamente, pensó que era increíblemente guapo… pero parecía peligroso. Como una pantera.

— ¡Vaya con la tardona María Randall! ¿No puedes enseñarle reglas de urbanidad, cariño? —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo a su primo pícaramente—. Aunque supongo que la puntualidad no es una de las cualidades que más te gustan de ella, ¿verdad?

—Compórtate —contestó Jasper, agarrando un mechón del rubio pelo de su prima. Entonces miró a Alice—. De todas maneras me disculpo por el retraso. ¿Se ha estropeado la comida?

—No —aseguró Alice.

— ¿Cómo es que nos va a acompañar esta noche nuestra querida María? ¿Qué ocurrió con Kate? Me caía bien.

—Está trabajando en Bruselas durante tres meses.

—Bueno, ¿y Jessica?

—Se ha comprometido con su jefe.

—Ha decidido cortar por lo sano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rosalie dulcemente. Pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió Jasper, esbozó una expresión de arrepentimiento—. Está bien… lo siento, lo siento. Escribiré cien veces que me tengo que ocupar de mis propios asuntos.

—Si pudiera creer que fuera a funcionar —contestó Jasper—. ¿Has convencido a Alice de que nos acompañe mientras esperamos?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Cenicienta se niega en redondo a venir al baile. Parece que la has convertido en una ermitaña… una de las pocas mujeres del mundo que no te encuentra atractivo, querido primo.

—Quizá eso sea mejor, dadas las circunstancias —comentó él secamente.

—¿Lo dices porque es alguien a quien no puedes mandar a su casa por la mañana? —Quiso saber Rosalie—. Y la has convencido de que cocine para ti. ¿Qué será lo próximo?

—Vamos a dejarla tranquila… —contestó Jasper con firmeza— antes de que malinterprete tu extraño sentido del humor y me abandone.

Entonces miró a Alice, que estaba allí de pie en silencio y que se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

—Alice, me disculpo por mi pariente femenino —dijo él.

—Yo siento más o menos lo mismo hacia mi hermano —logró decir ella.

Entonces observó cómo ambos primos se marchaban por el pasillo y se preguntó si realmente no encontraba atractivo a Jasper Whitlock… o si simplemente era lo que quería pensar.


	7. Conociendo a María

**Hola chicas/os ¿Cómo andan? Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación. Ando a las apuradas porque empecé la semana pasada las clases en la universidad, y tengo muchas cosas que leer y hacer, antes de despedirme nuevamente quiero agradecer a la gente que pone la historia en favoritos y alertas y a las personas que comentan, me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia como me gusta a mí. Ahora si me despido no sin antes aclarar nuevamente que esto es una adaptación y que los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Ahora si los dejo leer un beso Luzwhitlock…**

**Capítulo 6**

Pasaron cuarenta minutos hasta que llegó la última invitada.

—Ya era hora —dijo Alice entre dientes mientras bajaba de nuevo la temperatura del horno.

Oyó murmullos en el vestíbulo y, entonces, una voz de mujer que le era familiar se alzó sobre las demás… claramente con la intención de que ella oyera lo que iba a decir.

—Jasper, cariño, ¿has dejado que esta persona sin techo haga la comida? ¿Estás loco? Dios mío, tendremos suerte si no terminamos en el hospital para que nos hagan un lavado de estómago.

Alice pensó que, si hubiera alguna manera en la que pudiera hacerlo para que le ocurriera sólo a Jasper y a ella, la ambulancia ya estaría de camino.

—Primero necesito algo de beber —añadió la recién llegada—. Y he traído un champán estupendo para celebrar el éxito de mis recientes compras. Sí, cariño, insisto. Unos pocos minutos más no importan, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ya veis, oí este rumor de que Carmen Denali no estaba muy contenta…

Entonces una puerta se cerró y Alice ya no pudo oír nada más.

Repitió el nombre de Carmen Denali mientras sacaba el salmón ahumado de la nevera. Le era familiar, pero no recordaba de qué…

—¿Puedo llevar algo al salón? —preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

Alice se dio la vuelta y se quedó petrificada. Le pareció que James estaba allí de pie… pero no era él, sino un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y con unas suaves facciones.

—Oh, Dios, te he asustado y ésa no era mi intención. Me atrajo a la cocina el magnífico olor de la comida.

—¿No estás preocupado por si te envenenas? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh —dijo el hombre—. ¿Lo has oído?

—¿No era ésa la intención de vuestra amiga?

—Sí, claro, por eso estoy aquí… para asegurarme de que no hayas tirado toda la cena a la basura. Prométeme que no lo has hecho… me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—No, no lo he hecho —contestó Alice, sonriendo.

—Soy Riley Biers —se presentó él—. Y tú eres… Alice, ¿no es así?

—Mi nombre completo es Alice Brandon —dijo ella—. Pero llámame Alice.

—Me parece un nombre bonito —contestó él, sonriendo.

Alice sintió cómo la calidez se apoderaba de ella y deseó no tener las mejillas rojas debido al calor de la cocina, ni estar despeinada.

Aquel hombre no era James, sino una persona muy distinta, amable y encantador.

—Vamos a llevar los aperitivos —añadió Riley, agarrando un par de platos y dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

Cuando llegaron al salón y vio que sólo había seis cubiertos, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Sólo somos seis? ¿No vas a cenar con nosotros?

—No, ya había cenado cuando me ofrecí a cocinar —contestó ella.

—¡Vaya! Es muy generoso por tu parte.

—Bueno, el señor Whitlock también ha sido muy amable conmigo al permitir que me quedara aquí.

Alice se dijo a sí misma que el hombre con el que estaba hablando era la pareja de Rosalie… Bueno, no tenía por qué ser así. Jasper había dicho que era su acompañante actual, fuera lo que fuera lo que eso significara.

Y, además, que él fuera agradable no significaba que estuviera disponible.

—Cielos, debo continuar con mi trabajo —comentó, mirando su reloj—. Quizá puedas decirle a Jasper que la cena está servida.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina y sonrió de manera breve e impersonal.

Mientras los demás cenaban, deseó que fuera Riley quien acercara a la cocina los platos sucios para llevarse los segundos… pero quien apareció fue Jasper Whitlock.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

—Absolutamente nada —contestó ella, enfadada al haber dejado que se le notara la decepción. Señaló un par de guantes de cocina—. Ten cuidado, los platos están muy calientes.

—Gracias por advertirme —dijo Jasper, mirándola de manera irónica—. Pensaba que preferías que me quemara.

—Pero si eso ocurre quizá se te caiga algo, y he trabajado demasiado como para terminar viendo mi comida esparcida por el suelo.

—Debería haber supuesto que ése era el verdadero motivo —murmuró él, tomando los platos—. Dios, esto tiene un aspecto estupendo.

—Espero que les guste a todos —comentó ella de manera remilgada.

Aunque no era una cocina pequeña, la sola presencia de Jasper la hacía sentirse agobiada. Hasta que él no se marchó no sintió que pudiera respirar con normalidad.

No había utilizado todo el vino para la salsa, por lo que se sirvió en un vaso lo poco que quedaba.

En realidad su trabajo ya había terminado, pero no podía dejar la cocina sucia y con platos por todas partes, por lo que comenzó a meterlos en el lavavajillas.

Además, pensó que la deliciosa tarta de manzana que había preparado estaría mejor caliente, así que buscó un cuenco bonito para colocarla.

También estaría bien restregarle por la nariz su eficiencia a Jasper Whitlock.

Una hora y media después, con la cocina perfectamente organizada, Alice pensó que ya podía irse a su habitación y proseguir con la historia de su libro, en la cual Mariana había sido encerrada en una posada española por Hugo Cantrell…

—Falta una taza de café.

Alice se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Vio a Jasper, que estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Lo siento, estaba segura de que había puesto seis tazas.

—Lo hiciste, pero necesitamos otra para ti, más un vaso de brandy —contestó él, sonriéndole—. Queremos brindar a tu salud.

—Ya me siento bien, gracias —respondió ella con burla—. Y, como ya he terminado aquí, me gustaría marcharme directamente a mi habitación.

—Esperaba una respuesta más cortés —comentó él, frunciendo el ceño—. De todas formas, vas a venir conmigo para que te den las gracias aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras, ¿comprendido?

Alice pensó que era como si Hugo Cantrell se hubiera materializado y lo tuviera delante… Sintió el corazón revolucionado y tragó saliva. Levantó la barbilla a continuación.

—¿Nunca aceptas un no por respuesta?

—Yo diría que eso depende de la pregunta —contestó él, arrastrando las palabras y agarrando una taza—. Ahora, ¿vamos?

Ella comenzó a dirigirse hacia el salón.

—No hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte —dijo Jasper en voz baja al ver que Alice vacilaba al llegar a la puerta del salón—. Eres la heroína del momento.

Al entrar en el salón y fijarse en la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella, Alice pensó que no lo era para todo el mundo. La mujer, de ojos negros, la estaba analizando con la mirada.

María tenía el pelo color negro azabache y una piel morena, piernas largas y pechos exuberantes, resaltados por el vestido de seda negra que llevaba.

—Hola, yo soy Charlotte—se presentó una mujer rubia de cara dulce, acercándose a Alice—. Y aquél de la esquina es mi marido —entonces agarró a Alice por el brazo—. Peter dice que tienes que darme la receta de ese pollo tan maravilloso.

—En realidad es muy sencilla —contestó Alice, ruborizándose. Estaba a punto de decirle los ingredientes cuando recordó las anchoas—. Te lo escribiré en una nota y le pediré a Jasper que te la dé.

—O podrías venir a casa y cocinarlo para nosotros —dijo la mujer—. Estoy segura de que a todos los presentes les gustaría repetir.

—Yo no creo que la niña esté lo suficientemente experimentada como para ello, Charlotte—terció María Randall con maldad—. Y si está pensando en cocinar profesionalmente, su presentación necesita más trabajo. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me tiren la comida en un plato. También necesita contratar a alguien que la ayude a servir. Es ridículo esperar que el anfitrión esté yendo y viniendo de la cocina.

—Eso fue idea de Jasper —se defendió Alice—. Y no pretendo ganarme la vida cocinando.

— ¿No? —preguntó María, mirándola de manera altanera—. ¿Entonces cómo te ganas el pan? —añadió, impaciente—. Supongo que tendrás trabajo, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente —contestó Alice, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Estoy… escribiendo una novela.

En ese momento, se creó un tenso silencio tras el cual María Randall emitió una gran risotada.

—Ya veo. Tú… y miles de personas que no tienen esta oportunidad de oro de conocer a una editora de una importante editorial.

Entonces hizo una pausa.

—Jasper, cariño, si te han persuadido para recomendarme a esta mujer, te aseguro que no le veo la gracia.

—Aquí nadie ha tratado de convencer a nadie de nada. Alice no tenía ni idea de quién eres, María, ni de en qué trabajas. Jamás hemos hablado de ello —dijo Jasper—. Y creo que no habría mencionado el libro en absoluto si tú no la hubieras comenzado a interrogar.

—Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría hablar de ello —terció Riley, acercándose a Alice y sonriéndole—. Debes contarnos de qué trata.

—Oh, ahórranos el mal rato —intervino María impacientemente—. Estoy aquí para relajarme, no para hacer algo similar a lo que hago en el trabajo.

—Pero siempre nos estás diciendo que estás buscando un próximo talento —le recordó Rosalie irónicamente—. Podría ser ella.

—Lo dudo mucho —contestó María, examinando sus perfectas uñas—. De todas maneras, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que yo pudiera hacer nada. Alder House sólo acepta solicitudes recomendadas por agentes.

—Alice tiene una agente —terció Jasper—. Esme… Cullen, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, sí —contestó Alice, bajando la cabeza, avergonzada. Se preguntó cómo se había acordado él.

—Dios mío —dijo entonces María, arrastrando las palabras—. Oí rumores de que la pobre Esme estaba perdiendo facultades debido a su edad y parece que es verdad.

—¿Pero no nos dijiste antes que ella representa a Ángela Weber , tu último fichaje? —Preguntó Jasper con calma—. Parece que Esme hizo muy bien su trabajo, ¿no es así?

—En realidad no tuvo mucho que decir… —contestó María, esbozando una mueca—, ya que Ángela realmente quería trabajar conmigo.

Entonces miró a Alice fijamente.

—¿Has leído alguno de sus libros? —le preguntó.

—Sí, desde luego —contestó Alice—. Me encantan sus novelas.

—Y supongo que crees que vas a ser como ella —comentó María—. Esme no debería alentarte de esa manera… teniendo en cuenta que Ángela es cliente suya.

—No lo hace… —aseguró Alice— porque yo estoy escribiendo algo completamente distinto —añadió, terminando su café y dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. Y ahora debo seguir trabajando en ello, así que os deseo a todos buenas noches.

Entonces se marchó hacia su habitación. Cuando casi había llegado, oyó cómo Riley la llamaba.

—Alice… espera un momento.

Ella se detuvo de mala gana para que él pudiera alcanzarla.

—He venido a disculparme. Me siento responsable por lo que ha pasado, ya que yo pregunté por tu libro —dijo Riley, torciendo el gesto.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Ella ya me tenía manía incluso antes de venir aquí —contestó Alice, suspirando—. ¿Qué demonios puede ver Jasper en ella?

—Créeme, ésa es una pregunta que ningún hombre haría.

—Oh —dijo ella al recordar los voluptuosos pechos y los carnosos labios de la mujer—. Sí, claro.

—Pero, olvidándonos de María, y cuánto deseo que pudiéramos hacerlo… —prosiguió Riley— me interesaría mucho que me hablaras de tu libro. Así que… ¿puedo telefonearte la semana que viene para que salgamos a cenar?

—No creo que eso fuera apropiado. Además, ni siquiera estoy segura de… —Alice se mordió el labio inferior—. No importa. Y ahora debo pedirte que me disculpes.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su dormitorio tras ella, pensó que Riley parecía realmente agradable y no comprendió cómo podía proponerle que salieran a cenar juntos teniendo en cuenta que era la pareja de Rosalie.

Entonces se sentó frente a su ordenador portátil. Ya sabía cómo Mariana iba a escaparse de Hugo Cantrell, que estaba cegado por la lujuria y el sentimiento de venganza.

Apartó de su mente los comentarios desdeñosos de María Randall y se concentró en su trabajo.

Escribió con detalle cómo una desesperada Mariana, que había pensado en utilizar las sábanas de la cama a modo de cuerda para ayudarse a bajar por la ventana, no tuvo más remedio que esconderse en un oscuro rincón de la habitación en la que estaba encerrada al oír cómo alguien subía por las escaleras.

Era Hugo Cantrell, que la descubrió entre las sombras y se acercó a ella. La agarró de los hombros y se agachó, pero alguien llamó a la puerta…

Cuando volvieron a llamar por segunda vez, Alice se percató de que alguien estaba llamando a su puerta en la realidad.

Miró su reloj y contuvo un grito al ver la hora. Había estado trabajando durante casi tres horas y, si era Riley de nuevo, sólo esperaba que estuviera sobrio.

Se levantó, abrió la puerta y se echó para atrás al ver que quien estaba allí era Jasper Whitlock.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo él—. ¿Tienes que asustarte cada vez que me ves, como si yo fuera un asesino?

—¿Y tú tienes que venir a golpear la puerta a estas horas? —Contestó Alice—. Podría haber estado dormida.

—¿Con la luz encendida? —preguntó él burlonamente.

—Bueno, podría haber estado metiéndome en la cama —insistió ella.

—¿Quieres decir desnuda? —dijo Jasper, sonriendo—. Nunca he tenido tanta suerte, o por lo menos no dos veces en una semana.

Alice se dijo a sí misma que debía esforzarse en no ruborizarse.

—¿Has venido a verme por alguna razón en especial? —Preguntó con frialdad—. Aparte de para comprobar si estoy malgastando tu electricidad, desde luego.

—He preparado chocolate caliente —explicó él—. Pensé que quizá todavía estuvieras trabajando y que te apetecería un poco.

—¿Chocolate caliente? —repitió ella, impresionada—. ¿Tú?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Habría pensado que preferirías algo más exótico.

—¿Para que combinara con mi gusto en mujeres? Pero sólo has conocido a una de ellas.

—Por favor, créeme… tus amiguitas no son de mi incumbencia —aseguró Alice.

—Te estaría muy agradecido si pudieras convencer a Rosalie de que pensara de la misma manera que tú. Pero todos los hombres tienen una debilidad por el chocolate, de una forma u otra, y yo no soy ninguna excepción. Así que… ¿quieres el tuyo o lo tiro?

Alice vaciló al percatarse de cuánto hacía que se había tomado el último café.

—Gracias —dijo con poca naturalidad—. Es… muy amable por tu parte.

—Llámalo conciencia. Debí haber sido más inteligente y no haberte llevado a la misma habitación que María. Aunque ha resultado que la gatita tiene sus propias garras.

—Las personas desamparadas como yo tenemos que aprender a defendernos —contestó ella—. Aun así, me gustaría no tener que volver a encontrármela… ni inmiscuirme en tu privacidad nunca más.

—No lo tendrás que hacer. Ella se marchó con los demás.

—Debe de estar muy decepcionada —comentó Alice, sintiéndose contenta ante la noticia.

—Bueno, no es la única —contestó Jasper, tomándola por el codo y guiándola hacia el salón—. Acabaste con las esperanzas de Riley bastante drásticamente.

—¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciera? Quizá a ti no te importen los sentimientos de tu prima, pero a mí me parece que Rosalie es encantadora y se merece algo mejor que un novio que trata de quedar con otra mujer a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en una cosa —comentó él, cerrando la puerta del salón tras ellos—. Rosalie es una chica estupenda, pero te has equivocado con Riley. Él acompañaba a Rosalie esta noche, pero sólo porque es su hombre coraza.

—¿Se supone que debo saber de lo que estás hablando? —preguntó Alice, sentándose en un sofá.

—Es muy simple. Hasta hace unas semanas, mi prima estaba saliendo con un tipo llamado Royce King II, incluso estaban comprometidos. Pero entonces la ex novia de Royce regresó inesperadamente de Canadá, sin el marido con el que se había casado allí, y exigió el puesto que según ella le correspondía en la vida de Royce y que había ocupado hasta hacía dieciocho meses atrás. Y el resultado fue que el futuro de Royce con Rosalie se echó a perder.

—Eso es horrible —comentó Alice, frunciendo el ceño—. Debe de estar destrozada.

—Bastante —contestó Jasper, acercándole una taza de chocolate—. Pero también es una chica práctica y sospecha que quizá esto sólo sea un bache en el camino, creado por algún tipo de chantaje emocional de la ex novia, y que pronto él recordará por qué estuvo tan agradecido de que la bella Minerva se marchara con otro.

Entonces hizo una pausa antes de continuar explicando la situación.

—Al mismo tiempo mi prima no es de las mujeres que muestran su dolor en público ni que se sientan a esperar para que el hombre se decida. Si es que Royce llega a hacerlo, desde luego —añadió, frunciendo el ceño—. No obstante, por respeto a sí misma, necesita salir y que la vean con un hombre atento a su lado para que a Royce le llegue el mensaje alto y claro. De ahí que Riley, un viejo amigo mío que tiene algunas heridas propias y que no busca ninguna relación seria en este momento, la acompañe.

—Y se ha convertido en el hombre coraza de Rosalie —repitió Alice.

—Pero Rosalie no tiene derecho exclusivo sobre él, si eso es lo que te preocupa —explicó Jasper, mirándola por encima de su taza de chocolate—. Además, es un tipo estupendo y a ti te vendría bien salir… despejarte un poco.

Jasper hizo una pausa.

—Después de todo, ya sabes lo que dicen de las personas que trabajan mucho y que no se divierten nada.

—Sí, lo he oído —admitió ella tensamente—. Pero aunque Riley no esté traicionando a Rosalie, no supone ninguna diferencia. No debo aceptar su invitación. Y, si no te importa, me voy a llevar el chocolate a mi habitación.

—Sí me importa —contestó él lacónicamente—. Por decirlo de alguna manera… tenemos que hablar.

—Si es sobre Riley… no tiene sentido.

—¿Podría saber por qué?

—Creía que era obvio… sobre todo para ti —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me voy a mudar muy pronto. Fin de la historia.

—Pero yo podría darle tu nueva dirección. Claro, que en realidad no tienes ninguna… ¿no es así? Porque no has sido capaz de encontrar ningún otro lugar donde vivir en Londres. ¿No es ésa la verdad?

—Así es —contestó Alice, a quien le dolía tener que admitir su derrota, especialmente ante él—. No he conseguido nada.

—¿Entonces qué planeas hacer?

—Voy a volver a casa de mis padres.

—Pero eso no es lo que quieres.

—En realidad no tengo otra opción.

—¿Y crees que Riley dudaría en perseguirte hasta el entorno rural del que provengas?

—Como nos acabamos de conocer, no me preocupa demasiado. Y estoy segura de que alguien tan atractivo como Riley no se sentirá muy mal.

—Probablemente no —concedió Jasper, echándose para atrás en el sillón—. Pero es una pena que lo rechaces así porque sí. ¿Por qué no te olvidas del plazo que tenías para marcharte y te quedas aquí?

—¿Qué… quedarme aquí? —repitió ella, impresionada—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que te mereces una oportunidad.

—¿Con… Riley? —preguntó Alice.

—No, para terminar tu libro, boba. Tu vida amorosa es asunto tuyo. Pero necesitas tranquilidad para trabajar y yo te la puedo ofrecer —contestó Jasper—. Además, te estoy muy agradecido por esta noche.

—Pero ya te lo he dicho… estamos en paz.

—Bueno… —dijo él— quizá te vuelva a pedir algún favor, si eso te hace sentir bien.

Alice no estaba segura de cómo la hacía sentirse, así que dio un sorbo a su chocolate mientras trataba de aclararse las ideas.

—No creo que a la señorita Randall le haga mucha gracia cuando se entere —dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué debería importarle? Te he invitado a que sigas ocupando la habitación de invitados, cariño, no a que te mudes a mi dormitorio —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero tú no me quieres aquí, lo has dejado claro.

—Yo no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Tengo que realizar varios viajes al extranjero y tal vez una compañera de piso no sea tan mala idea —dijo Jasper, sonriendo—. Y te gusta el piso, ¿verdad? He observado cómo te mueves por él, lo cómoda que pareces estar y cómo miras la decoración.

—No sabía que estaba sometida a tal escrutinio.

—Es por seguridad. Tenía que asegurarme de que no fueras la chica de un ladrón —explicó él—. Entonces… ¿te vas a quedar? Te ofrezco los mismos términos que Garret.

—En ese caso, sí, por favor —contestó ella, forzándose en sonreír—. Siempre podría preparar alguna comida ocasional.

—Esta noche ha sido una excepción —aclaró Jasper—. Viviremos bajo el mismo techo, pero llevaremos vidas distintas. Ése es el acuerdo.

—Desde luego —concedió Alice, dejando su taza sobre la mesa y levantándose—. En ese caso, gracias, señor Whitlock… y buenas noches. Parece que ahora debo ser yo la que esté agradecida.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se preguntó si había encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas o si acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.


	8. La madrastra

**Chicas ¿cómo andan? Espero bien, hoy ando con muy poco tiempo, pero les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación, que espero les guste y dejen comentarios! Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan o ponen en favoritos y alertas a la historia, me pone muy contenta que les guste como a mí, y en fin gracias a todas por leer. Como ya saben esto es una adaptación y los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Nos leemos ¡besos!**

**Capítulo 7**

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Alice todavía seguía preguntándose si había actuado de manera correcta o no.

Se sentó en la cama y miró la soleada y tranquila habitación que ocupaba. Era el entorno perfecto para trabajar.

La noche anterior, en vez de irse directamente a la cama, había terminado el capítulo que había estado escribiendo, en el cual Hugo Cantrell, asustado ante la idea de que los demás villanos subieran a matarlos a ambos, había ayudado a Mariana a escapar por la ventana. Aunque había sido un momento de debilidad, ya que él seguía siendo el villano principal de la novela. Momento de debilidad que se podía comparar al que había tenido Jasper Whitlock al ofrecerle que se quedara durante más tiempo en su casa.

Entonces, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se duchó y se vistió. Cuando salió al pasillo observó que parecía que no había nadie en el piso, pero entonces oyó la voz de Jasper proveniente de su despacho.

Momentos después, mientras estaba en la cocina terminándose de tomar su desayuno, él entró. Frunció el ceño y esbozó una mueca.

Se planteó si Jasper también estaba reconsiderando su ofrecimiento.

—Si has cambiado de opinión sobre que me quede durante más tiempo, lo comprendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él. Parecía distraído—. Dios, no. Estoy pensando en otra cosa —añadió.

Se apoyó en la encimera. Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca.

—No te lo iba a pedir tan pronto, pero necesito que me hagas el favor del que te hablé anoche. Parece que mi madrastra va a hacerme una visita —informó.

—¿Y quieres que le prepare la comida?

—No —contestó Jasper—. Sólo quiero que estés aquí. Dice que viene por un asunto de negocios y necesito apoyo.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —preguntó Alice.

—Quiero decir que prefiero no estar solo cuando ella venga.

—Oh… así que eso es…

—Eso es lo que sin duda te iba a contar Rosalie cuando la interrumpí —explicó Jasper, resignado—. ¿Hay algún detalle de mi vida que mi querida prima no te haya contado? ¿No te habló de mis enfermedades juveniles, incluido cuando me pegó la varicela cuando yo tenía trece años?

—No… —contestó Alice, divertida— pero quizá se lo esté reservando para otra ocasión —añadió, colocando los platos sucios en el lavavajillas—. Así que quieres que actúe de carabina, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente —contestó él—. Quiero que finjas que eres mi novia y que compartimos muchas más cosas que el piso.

—Pero no deberías pedírmelo a mí —respondió ella—. Sería mejor que se lo pidieras a la señorita Randall… o a alguien…

—En realidad, no —negó él—. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle llegar a María, ni a ninguna otra persona, señales equivocadas. Como tú y yo no compartimos otra cosa que una tregua, eso te convierte en la candidata ideal —entonces la miró fijamente—. ¿Lo harás?

—No… no lo sé —contestó ella, mirando la sosa ropa que llevaba puesta—. No parezco la amante de nadie… y aún menos de ti.

—Pero eso se puede arreglar.

—No soy una buena actriz.

—Finge que es una escena de ese libro que estás escribiendo —sugirió él.

—Está bien —concedió finalmente Alice—. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿A qué hora va a llegar?

—Me ha dicho que a media mañana —contestó Jasper—. Y, como parece que quiere algo, quizá incluso llegue a esa hora.

—Está bien. Entonces podré trabajar mientras espero.

Una hora después, no podía fingir que estaba contenta con lo que había escrito. No había dormido muy bien durante la noche y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Estaba guardando de mala gana las novedades que había introducido en su libro cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—Pasa —dijo, preguntándose si Tanya había llegado antes de tiempo.

—Te he traído una cosa —anunció Jasper al entrar, dejando sobre la cama dos bolsas de una conocida tienda de ropa—. Espero que todo te quede bien. Como no conozco tus tallas, he hecho lo que he podido.

Alice agarró una de las bolsas y sacó una sencilla falda de color crema y una camisa de seda marrón. La segunda bolsa contenía un par de sandalias de tacón del mismo color que la falda.

—¿Has comprado esto… para mí? —preguntó cuándo logró articular palabra.

—No planeo ponérmelo yo. Te sugiero que te lo pongas ahora. Practica a andar con esos tacones.

—No lo voy a hacer —espetó ella, tratando de volver a meter las cosas en las bolsas—. No tienes ningún derecho… ningún derecho en absoluto…

—No te pongas así —dijo él, suspirando—. Tú misma dijiste que no estabas vestida adecuadamente para fingir ser mi novia. Ahora lo puedes estar.

—Podría vivir durante un mes con el dinero que te ha costado esto —comentó ella.

—Entonces mañana puedes venderlo en eBay —contestó Jasper—. Pero te sugiero que te lo quedes y que te lo pongas cuando vayas a ver a los de la editorial. Quizá consigas un contrato mejor si piensan que no tienes hambre —entonces la analizó con la mirada—. Y suéltate el pelo.

—¿Alguna sugerencia más… señor? —preguntó ella, enfurecida.

—Por el momento… no, pero podría pensármelo mejor —contestó él, mirando su reloj—. Voy a preparar café mientras te vistes. No tenemos todo el día.

—Se me ha ocurrido una cosa —dijo ella justo cuando Jasper salía por la puerta—. ¿No crees que Garret le haya contado que él hizo que viniera aquí? Quizá reconozca mi nombre, ¿no te parece?

—Es improbable —contestó él—. Aunque Garret le comentara la broma, tu identidad es un detalle demasiado poco importante como para mencionarlo.

—Oh… entonces está bien.

—No —dijo Jasper—. Pero me temo que con esos dos las cosas nunca están bien —entonces esbozó una mueca—. Estás a punto de descubrirlo.

Alice tuvo que admitir que la ropa nueva era muy favorecedora. Y lo que le dio aún más rabia fue que le quedaba perfectamente. Las sandalias le hacían unas piernas larguísimas.

Se preguntó qué diría Jasper cuando bajara al salón, pero al hacerlo, él simplemente la miró y asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

Un momento después, oyeron el timbre de la puerta, señal de que su visita había llegado.

—¿Debo… abrir yo? —preguntó Alice, nerviosa.

—Vamos juntos —contestó Jasper—. Y… tranquilízate —añadió mientras se dirigían al pasillo—. Recuerda que no estás aquí para dar una buena impresión.

La mujer que había al otro lado de la puerta era alta e increíblemente atractiva. Tenía una figura perfecta, era rubia y de ojos azules. Alice pensó que no parecía la madre de Garret… ni de nadie. No parecía ser lo suficientemente mayor como para ello.

—Jasper, cariño, es estupendo volverte a ver —dijo Tanya Vulturi. Entonces miró a Alice—. ¿Y quién es ésta?

—Esta, mi querida Tanya, es Natalie —contestó él, poniéndole a Alice una mano por encima del hombro y acercándola a él.

Alice se percató de que la mujer la había analizado de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—Pasa —continuó Jasper—. ¿Te apetece tomar un café?

—Sería estupendo —contestó la señora Vulturi, entrando en el salón y sentándose en un sofá—. Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar en privado. ¿Hay alguna razón para que… tu amiguita esté presente?

—Ella vive aquí —contestó Jasper—. Conmigo. Quizá debería habértelo dejado más claro.

—Quizá deberías haberlo hecho —comentó Tanya—. Bueno, bueno… por fin han cazado al eterno soltero. Y es una chica muy joven y encantadora. ¡Qué fascinante!

—No creo que Jasper se sienta cazado —terció Alice—. Iré a por el café.

—Parece que vives aquí de manera muy cómoda —le dijo Tanya a Alice cuando ésta regresó con la bandeja del café—. Aunque está claro que todavía no has tenido oportunidad de dejar tu sello en la casa… sea cual sea éste —entonces miró a su alrededor—. Este lugar necesita una reforma. Jasper… Garret me dijo que se quedó impresionado ante el hecho de que no hubieras contratado ya a un buen decorador de interiores.

—¿Y está igual de impresionado por Australia? —Preguntó Jasper educadamente, agarrando a Alice de la mano y haciéndola sentarse a su lado—. Supongo que habrás tenido noticias suyas.

—Sí, desde luego —contestó Tanya, tensa—. Me ha estado telefoneando casi a diario. Lo está pasando muy mal, encerrado en el viñedo al que ha tenido que ir, que parece estar apartado de todo. El tiempo es horrible, según parece es invierno, y hasta ha visto una serpiente.

Tanya hizo una pausa y se estremeció.

—No debería haber ido allí —dijo, mirando a Jasper con mala cara—. Pero la culpa la tienes tú.

—No comprendo por qué —respondió él con indiferencia—. Yo estaba en un continente distinto cuando él se marchó. Además, ¿no convenciste al pobre Aro para que lo metiera a trabajar en Vulturi e Hijos?

—A lo que me refiero es a que Garret debería ocupar ya el lugar que le corresponde en la empresa de su padre —dijo ella, esbozando una mueca.

—Yo no le dije que abandonara su carrera de ingeniería en la universidad —le recordó Jasper—. Eso fue decisión suya. Pero si hubiera seguido adelante, quizá se hubiera encontrado en lugares que le gustaran menos que Australia.

—También debe de haber proyectos aquí, en el Reino Unido —afirmó Tanya, agitando una mano—. Hoteles, complejos de lujo, centros comerciales. Algo que le habría gustado.

—Pero nosotros nos dedicamos a carreteras, puentes y centrales hidroeléctricas —dijo Jasper—. Proyectos a largo plazo que ayudarán a más personas.

—Hasta que decidan volarlos por los aires, desde luego —comentó Tanya con cierta malicia—. ¿No es eso lo que le ocurrió a tu última construcción?

—Fue un contratiempo —dijo Jasper, arrastrando las palabras—. Y ahora que parece que el conflicto ya ha terminado, regresaremos a Ubilisi para terminar lo que comenzamos.

—Pero seguro que es peligroso —terció Alice con voz temblorosa—. El nuevo régimen trató de mataros cuando estuvisteis allí. Tuvisteis suerte de poder salir con vida.

Se creó un tenso silencio, tras el cual Tanya emitió una risotada.

—Jasper, la niña está preocupada por ti. Es muy dulce —comentó, mirando a Alice a continuación—. Pero es una pérdida de tiempo, querida. Jasper hace lo que le da la gana y ninguna mujer puede cambiarlo.

Entonces, se centró en lo que le preocupaba.

—Había pensado que podías ofrecerle un trabajo a Garret para que se quedara aquí, en su país. Ya es hora de que aprenda sobre la empresa. Después de todo, Garret es tu pariente varón más cercano y, si ocurriera algo, él sería tu heredero.

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó Jasper, abrazando a Alice por la cadera—. Pero quizá eso cambie muy pronto.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Tanya, mirando incrédula la delgada figura de Alice—. Quieres decir…

—Todavía no —interrumpió Jasper—. Pero estamos buscándolo. Y ahora mismo no hay ningún puesto vacante en Whitlock's con el salario que Garret obviamente espera, teniendo en cuenta sus extremadamente limitadas habilidades. Llevamos a cabo proyectos de ingeniería muy difíciles por todo el mundo y, créeme, tu hijo está mejor donde está. Y, si trabaja, incluso quizá obtenga un ascenso.

—Ya veo —comentó Tanya—. Entonces no hay nada más que decir. De todas maneras, espero que alivies mi decepción invitándome a quedarme aquí esta noche. Voy a salir a cenar con unos amigos y tengo una cita con el dentista mañana temprano. Tenéis una habitación de invitados, Garret me lo mencionó.

—Estoy seguro de que así fue —contestó Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero Alice la está utilizando como despacho. Además, pensaba que siempre te quedabas en el Ritz.

—Así es, pero Aro dice que tenemos que recortar gastos. No pensé que me fueras a negar alojamiento sólo una noche.

—Lo que ocurre es que Alice y yo estamos disfrutando de nuestra intimidad y no deseamos verla interrumpida, ni siquiera por el más comprensivo de los invitados.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es marcharme y dejaros en paz —dijo Tanya, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Jasper, por favor, no te preocupes. Ya habrá más noches, estoy segura.

Cuando él regresó de acompañarla a la puerta, Alice todavía estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando al vacío.

—Ha sido horrible —comentó.

—Pero ya se ha acabado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, mirándolo—. No parece que tu madrastra piense lo mismo. Si yo realmente estuviera teniendo una relación contigo, comenzaría a preocuparme.

—Pero como no es así… —contestó él fríamente— no tienes que hacerlo —añadió, agarrando la bandeja y llevándola a la cocina.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, siguiéndolo—. No debí haber dicho eso. Realmente no creo que… tú… que Tanya y tú…

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. Es un poco estremecedor encontrar a alguien que piense que puedes ser tan mala persona.

—Así es —concedió ella, recordando a Hugo Cantrell.

—Bueno, no te quedes tan afligida. Yo no soy ningún santo y en ocasiones hubo situaciones bastante embarazosas. Tanya puede ejercer mucho poder sobre un adolescente de dieciséis años que no posee tanta experiencia sexual como le gustaría pensar.

—¿Fue a ti… cuando tú eras tan joven?

—Ella había supuesto acertadamente que yo no era virgen. Tanya tenía diecinueve años cuando se casó con mi padre y él tenía cuarenta y tantos. A veces me he planteado si ella habría estado tratando de asegurarse el futuro conmigo…

—Pero seguro que tu madrastra no puede seguir pensando…

—¿No? —preguntó él—. Tú misma has dicho que si fueras mi novia te lo habrías planteado. Tanya no es alguien que permita que sus votos matrimoniales se interpongan en su camino.

—Es horrible.

—Y triste —añadió él—. Pero gracias por haberme salvado de una posible situación incómoda. Te debo una y no lo olvidaré.

—Desearía poder decir que ha sido un placer —confesó Alice, levantándose—. Ahora tengo que resolver algunas situaciones difíciles propias, así que será mejor que vuelva a trabajar.

—No me permitirás expresarte mi agradecimiento invitándote a comer, ¿verdad? Parece una pena no aprovechar tu ropa nueva.

—No, gracias —contestó ella, saliendo del salón—. Creo que Tanya me ha quitado el apetito.

Ya de vuelta en su habitación, se apoyó en la puerta y reconoció que estaba enfadada consigo misma. En realidad tenía hambre, pero habría sido un riesgo ir a comer con él.

Una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa, escribió muy concentradamente durante el resto del día y, cuando por fin se atrevió a salir para comer algo, vio que el piso estaba vacío.

Acababa de limpiar los cacharros que había utilizado cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Rogó que no fuera Tanya de nuevo para decir que todos los hoteles estaban llenos.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta vio a Riley. Estaba sonriéndole.

—Hola —dijo él con demasiada indiferencia—. ¿Está Jasper en casa?

—No —contestó ella, esbozando una mueca—. Pero supongo que tú ya lo sabías.

— ¿Me vas a dejar entrar? Te prometo que estarás segura conmigo.

—Pero es muy difícil mantenerte alejado —comentó Alice, apartándose para dejarlo pasar y guiándolo al salón a continuación—. Te puedo ofrecer té o café. El alcohol le pertenece a Jasper.

Riley abrió la cartera que llevaba y sacó una botella.

—Cloud Bay —dijo—. Pruébalo y enamórate, pero sólo del vino, desde luego.

—Por supuesto —concedió Alice con sequedad.

Inesperadamente mantuvieron una conversación relajada y cordial que le quitó a ella el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la visita de Tanya Vulturi. Hablaron de libros, de música, de películas… El vino estaba delicioso.

Cuando Riley por fin se dispuso a marcharse, Alice accedió a ir al teatro con él a la semana siguiente. Y cuando se despidieron, aceptó el breve y agradable beso en los labios que le dio él.

Mientras fregaba los vasos que habían utilizado tuvo que reconocer que Riley era un hombre extremadamente atractivo y podía ser en él en quien basara el personaje de William en vez de en James.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jasper al llegar a casa y verla tan concentrada.

—No… no te oí llegar —contestó ella, a quien casi se le cayó el vaso que estaba limpiando.

—Evidentemente, estabas muy pensativa —comentó Jasper, mirando la botella de vino que había sobre la encimera de la cocina—. ¿Has tenido visita?

—La verdad es que sí —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—Puedo adivinar la identidad de la persona que te ha visitado.

—¿Le dijiste tú que viniera? —quiso saber Alice.

—Como si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Dónde te va a llevar?

—A la nueva representación de Leigh Hanford —admitió ella de mala gana.

—Ha tenido suerte de encontrar entradas —comentó Jasper.

—¿Has tenido tú algo que ver en eso? —preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sospechas mucho de todo! Supongo que es por trabajar creando historias.

—Seguramente —concedió ella—. Y ahora tengo que marcharme a crear más. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches a ti también —añadió él suavemente—. Espero que tengas dulces sueños.

Eso mismo esperaba ella, pero no se acostó hasta que no trabajó un poco; quería decidir qué hacer con Hugo Cantrell, que parecía haberse apoderado de toda la historia y tenía que desaparecer de la novela. Dolorosa y permanentemente.

Aunque no le iba a ser tan fácil quitarse de la cabeza su cabello color miel y sus ojos verdes…


	9. ¿Vienes conmigo?

**Hola chicas, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, tuve una semana complicada. Espero les guste este capítulo y dejen comentarios, muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentan o ponen la historia en favoritos y alertas, eso me alegra mucho. No las molesto más, empiecen con su lectura, antes aclarar que esto es una adaptación y que los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, un beso nos leemos.**

**Capítulo 8**

—Así que… —dijo Bella con entusiasmo— cuéntame cómo es.

—Arrogante —respondió Alice con frialdad—. Un mujeriego. Afortunadamente no tengo que verlo mucho.

—¿Entonces por qué te estás molestando tanto… si él es tan espantoso?

—Oh… —Alice se ruborizó— tú estás hablando de Riley.

Pensó que eso era lo que ella debía hacer también; hablar y pensar en Riley… no en Jasper, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde la visita de su madrastra hacía tres semanas.

—Pues claro que estoy hablando de Riley —concedió Bella.

—Bueno… —respondió Alice— es encantador. Mañana voy a ir a cenar con él a Pierre Martin.

—Es un restaurante muy elegante —dijo su amiga en forma de aprobación—. Y también muy caro. Debes dejar que te preste algo de ropa —ordenó, señalando su armario con la mano—. Toma lo que quieras.

—No sé… —comenzó a decir Alice, mirando la ropa—. Elige tú por mí.

—Umm. ¿Quieres un modelito que deje claro que no quieres que te toque u otro que le incite descaradamente?

—Quizá algo intermedio —contestó Alice, ruborizándose.

—Cobarde —bromeó Bella—. No estarás nerviosa por esta cena, ¿verdad?

—Creo que podría estarlo —admitió ella—. Hasta este momento, todo ha sido discreto, pero tengo la impresión de que eso va a cambiar. Y no sé qué esperar. Ni qué esperará él.

—Bueno, siendo un hombre, sin duda estará esperando algo —respondió Bella—. Sobre todo después de una cara cena en Pierre Martin. Supongo que será atractivo.

—Mucho —dijo Alice enérgicamente.

—¿Confías en él?

—Completamente.

—¿Entonces a qué estás esperando? —Exigió saber su amiga—. Simplemente… déjate llevar.

Tras mirar varios de sus vestidos, Bella sacó uno rojo del armario.

—Es fabuloso —comentó Alice.

—Es muy simple, ni demasiado corto ni demasiado largo. Y el color te quedará bien, hará que dejes de parecer tu propio fantasma. Lleva unos zapatos a juego que no son demasiado altos.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, mientras se arreglaba para su cita, Alice pensó que no sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa. Hasta aquel momento se había divertido con Riley y él era un hombre demasiado educado como para presionarla. Aunque la manera en la que se despedía de ella, cada vez más a regañadientes, parecía indicar que quería que su relación avanzara.

Se había comprado un conjunto de braguita y sujetador, ya que si algo ocurría sabía que llevar una bonita lencería la ayudaría a aumentar su autoestima.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Jasper salió de su despacho. Se detuvo en seco y la miró.

—Ah —dijo en voz baja—. Hoy es la gran cita.

—Voy a salir, sí —respondió ella, levantando la barbilla.

—Entonces no me molestaré en esperarte levantado —murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

En ese momento, Alice se apresuró a salir, agradecida de que Jasper no la hubiera visto ruborizarse.

Riley la estaba esperando en el restaurante. Al verla entrar se levantó y le tomó la mano para darle un beso en la palma.

—Estás preciosa —dijo con admiración—. ¿El vestido es nuevo?

Deleitada ante el reconocimiento de él, Alice pensó que por lo menos era nuevo para ella.

Se sentó al lado de Riley y miró a su alrededor.

—¡Qué lugar tan agradable!

—Vine a la inauguración hace un año —dijo él—. Sé que la comida es buena y, después de la cena que nos preparaste aquella noche, pensé que no podía llevarte a otro lugar.

Alice rió y después de eso todo fue más fácil. Disfrutó al estar sentada tan cerca de él y comentar la carta, que aunque no era muy extensa, ofrecía unas exquisitas posibilidades.

Se percató de que el leve flirteo que había mantenido Riley con ella durante las primeras citas había cambiado para convertirse en algo más serio.

También se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que tomar una decisión, por lo que no debía beber mucho vino por si le impedía pensar con racionalidad.

Para postre, Riley pidió dos de los famosos suflés del restaurante.

—¿Quiere café, _m'sieur?_ —preguntó el camarero.

—Creo que lo decidiremos más tarde —contestó Riley. Entonces miró a Alice—. ¿Te parece?

Ella pensó que el momento había llegado; él estaba preguntándole si iba a ir a su piso y quería una respuesta…

—¡Dios mío, Riley! Eres la última persona a quien me hubiera esperado encontrar aquí —dijo un joven que se había acercado a su mesa.

—Esto es un restaurante, Alec, y todos tenemos que comer —contestó Riley con frialdad—. Incluso tú. Por favor, no nos dejes entretenerte.

—Oh, estoy sentado ahí —contestó el chico, señalando su mesa con la mano—. Es una fiesta familiar. Ellos tampoco podían creer lo que veían, así que me he acercado a comprobarlo.

Entonces hizo una pausa.

—La vida te está tratando bien, ¿no es así? Tienes trabajo… y no te arrepientes de nada. Parece que está claro que te estás recuperando —comentó, mirando entonces a Alice—. Aunque ella parece un poco joven para ti, ¿no es así? No sabía que fueras un corruptor de menores.

Riley le hizo señas al camarero más cercano.

—Creo que el señor desea unirse de nuevo con sus amigos —dijo en voz baja—. Cancele los suflés, sólo tomaremos café.

—Oh, no os vayáis por mi culpa. Ya me marcho. Siempre es un placer volver a verte, muchacho. Y buena suerte para ti, cariño —le dijo a Alice.

Cuando el chico se hubo marchado, se creó un tenso silencio.

—Alice, debo disculparme por lo que ha ocurrido —explicó Riley sin mirarla—. No… no sé qué decir. Pero creo que… quizá… sea mejor si pago la cuenta y pido un taxi para ti.

Entonces hizo una pausa con la vergüenza reflejada en la cara.

—Desearía saber cómo explicártelo, pero no puedo. Ya vez, simplemente no… no me di cuenta…

Alice se preguntó que si a lo que se refería él era a lo joven que era ella.

No se podía creer que aquello le estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo… y por las mismas razones; su juventud y falta de experiencia. Parecía que la historia de James se repetía y se dijo a sí misma que quizá era bueno que hubiera ocurrido en aquel momento, antes de que se hubiera comprometido aún más.

Levantó la barbilla y se forzó en sonreír.

—No hay nada que explicar —dijo en un tono alegre—. Ya se está haciendo tarde y ambos tenemos que trabajar mañana. Ha sido… una noche estupenda y tenías razón sobre la comida. Es excelente.

Continuó hablando amigablemente hasta que salieron del restaurante y Riley detuvo un taxi.

—No tienes que venir conmigo. Estaré bien.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —respondió él, dándole al conductor dinero para pagar el trayecto. Entonces la miró—. Alice… te telefonearé.

—Bueno… eso habría estado bien —comentó ella, todavía sonriendo—. Pero me temo que durante un tiempo voy a estar muy ocupada. Tengo que concentrarme en mi libro. Pero… gracias de todas maneras.

Entonces entró en el taxi y cerró la puerta tras ella con elegancia. Incluso le dijo adiós con la mano mientras el taxi se alejaba.

Pero en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista se desmoronó. Sintiéndose una estúpida, se mordió el labio inferior y se dijo a sí misma que, aunque Riley no había sido tan poco considerado como lo había sido James, había actuado de la misma manera.

La poca confianza que tenía en sí misma se había hecho pedazos de nuevo.

Cuando llegó al piso, entró con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido; todo lo que quería era llegar al refugio que ofrecía su habitación.

Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta principal, Jasper la llamó desde el salón.

—Alice… ¿eres tú? —preguntó, levantándose y acercándose a la puerta del salón. Frunció el ceño al verla—. ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Dónde está Riley?

—Bueno, no lo llevo escondido en mi bolso —logró contestar ella con indiferencia—. Se marchó a su casa. ¿No es eso lo que hace la mayoría de la gente al final de una velada?

—Pero yo pensaba… —comenzó a decir Jasper, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo también lo pensé, pero ambos nos equivocamos.

—Evidentemente —contestó él—. Yo acabo de volver y he abierto una botella de vino. ¿Te gustaría compartirla conmigo?

Sorprendida, Alice vaciló. Tras la actitud distante que había tenido él durante las anteriores semanas, apenas esperaba que fuera a ser amigable con ella. Se preguntó si simplemente sentía pena porque la habían rechazado. Pero no quería estar sola…

—Pensaba que en estas ocasiones se ofrecía té y compasión —dijo, tratando de sonreír.

—¿Quién ha hablado de compasión? —Preguntó él, indicándole que entrara al salón—. Voy a por un vaso para ti.

El salón estaba iluminado por una sola lámpara y la botella de vino estaba sobre la mesa de café.

Alice se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en un sofá. Cuando él regresó con un vaso, le dio las gracias.

—Sin embargo, no parece apropiado que hagamos un brindis dadas las circunstancias —comentó Jasper, que se sentó a su vez en otro sofá. También estaba descalzo. Llevaba puestos un jersey azul y unos pantalones vaqueros.

—Probablemente no —concedió ella—. ¿Has… has tenido una noche agradable?

—Fui al cine —contestó él—. Era una película tan mala, que salí de la sala cuando faltaba la mitad, ya que pensé que la vida es demasiado corta como para perderla de esa manera —entonces se encogió de hombros—. Pero quizá no estaba de humor.

—¿Fuiste solo?

—Bueno, no te sorprendas tanto —contestó Jasper—. Paso algunas horas solo.

—Simplemente pensé que habrías ido con la señorita Randall.

—A María sólo le gustan las películas en las que necesitas subtítulos para comprender los subtítulos. El esfuerzo que se requería esta noche era bastante más básico. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber sobre mi relación con la señorita Randall o podemos olvidarnos del asunto?

—Encantada —contestó Alice, bebiendo un poco de su vino.

—Y no te enfurruñes —añadió él.

Alice fue a negar que pretendiera hacer aquello… justo cuando se percató de lo absurdo de ello y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Así está mejor —dijo Jasper—. Y ahora que ya hemos hablado de mi decepcionante noche, hablemos de la tuya. ¿Os habéis peleado Riley y tú?

—No, nada por el estilo. Tuvimos una cena estupenda y entonces él decidió, en todo su derecho, que yo no era suficientemente mayor, ni sofisticada, para él. Fin de la historia.

—No me lo puedo creer —comentó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estás segura de que no hubo ningún tipo de malentendido?

—Segurísima —contestó ella—. Yo creo que «corruptor de menores» es suficientemente directo como para despejar cualquier duda. ¿No lo crees tú?

—¿Corruptor de menores? —repitió él, despacio—. Pero eso es absurdo, una locura. Porque tú, Alice Brandon, no eres ni mucho menos una niña —entonces hizo una pausa—. Y con el aspecto que tienes esta noche, yo diría que estás irresistible.

Alice se ruborizó y sintió cómo se le agitaba la respiración. Un tenso silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

—Pero está claro que Riley es consciente de… la diferencia de edad entre nosotros y… le preocupa.

—Diferencia de edad —repitió Jasper con sorna—. Por Dios, el pobre infeliz tiene treinta años, un año menos que yo, y ninguno de los dos vamos a jubilarnos pronto.

—No he querido decir eso.

—Pues me alivia saberlo —dijo él, sirviéndose más vino.

—Mi falta de… experiencia es probablemente aún más importante.

—Dios mío, si fue de eso de lo que hablasteis, no me extraña que la noche terminara tan pronto.

—Sólo estoy tratando de encontrarle sentido —explicó ella.

—Quizá simplemente no tenía que ser —comentó Jasper.

—Podría pensar eso, pero es que ésta no es la primera vez que me ocurre lo mismo… como ya te había mencionado antes.

—No me había olvidado.

—Sí… bueno, estoy comenzando a sentirme como si tuviera dos cabezas —dijo ella, forzándose en sonreír.

—Yo no lo pienso. Y, como creo que ya te había mencionado también, quizá deberías considerar tu inocencia como una ventaja en vez de como una carga.

—No es tan fácil. Me siento como… un bicho raro en un mundo en el que las chicas más jóvenes que yo ya han aprendido más cosas de sexo de las que yo jamás sabré.

—¿Y eso te parece una buena cosa? —preguntó él.

—En realidad… no, pero así es. Y, por alguna razón, yo estoy fuera del rebaño.

—Quizá ése no sea un mal lugar en el que estar —dijo Jasper—. Hay cosas peores, créeme. Y ahora, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te vayas a la cama.

Alice se quedó mirándolo y admiró sus facciones bajo la tenue luz. Lo miró de una manera que no había hecho antes y se dirigió a él con una voz que ni siquiera ella reconoció.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

Jasper levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola en silencio. Entonces se levantó y le quitó el vaso de la mano.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado, así que fingiré que no has dicho eso —aseguró.

—Jasper, no estoy borracha. No me emborracho con dos vasos de vino, simplemente estoy harta de que me rechacen porque consideran que soy una niña. Y te estoy pidiendo… que me ayudes a convertirme en una mujer.

—Ofrecerte al hombre más cercano no es una señal de madurez —respondió Jasper de manera cortante—. Y, de todas maneras, lo que pides es imposible.

—¿Por tus reglas de que vivimos bajo el mismo techo pero que debemos llevar vidas separadas? —Quiso saber ella, agarrándolo de la mano—. Pero eso no tiene que cambiar por nada de lo que ocurra esta noche. Comenzará y terminará aquí. Después, las cosas volverán a ser exactamente como eran antes. Te lo juro. Sólo quiero perder mi virginidad, no comenzar una relación.

—Alice, eso es precisamente lo que deberías querer —dijo él severamente, apartando su mano—. Ten paciencia. Quizá las cosas no hayan funcionado con Riley, pero conocerás a otra persona… alguien de quien te enamorarás y estarás contenta de… haber esperado para él.

—Pero cuando conozca a ese hombre, si lo hago, deberá ser en una posición de igualdad. No quiero sentir ningún trauma por no conocer el territorio que piso.

—¿Cómo no vas a conocer el territorio que pisas cuando las películas y la televisión dejan más que claro lo que ocurre? Pero si te quedan dudas, cómprate un buen manual de sexo.

—No me refiero a… los aspectos técnicos, sino a lo que me afecta a mí, a cómo me voy a sentir cuando esté pasando. Ni siquiera sé si soy frígida.

—Lo dudo —aseguró él—. Lo dudo mucho.

—Pero yo necesito estar segura —contestó ella, bebiendo un poco de vino—. Y, además, hay más posibilidades de que vaya mejor con él, con el hombre al que ame, si ya lo he hecho antes.

—No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo.

—Bueno, yo sé… me han contado… que el sexo es más o menos un desastre la primera vez. Es doloroso y bastante vergonzoso. Así que me gustaría no experimentar esas cosas con alguien que me importa.

—Ah —dijo Jasper—. ¿Y cómo he llegado yo a figurar en este atrayente escenario?

—Porque me debes una —contestó ella sin rodeos—. Me lo dijiste tú mismo.

—Sí, pero ésta no es la clase de recompensa en la que estaba pensando.

—Y también porque… porque no nos importamos el uno al otro —continuó Alice—. Tú mismo lo dijiste; entre ambos no hay nada más que una tregua. Así que no importaría si resulta ser…

—Una catástrofe de proporciones épicas —sugirió él.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó ella.

—No —contestó Jasper—. Nunca antes me había divertido menos en mi vida —añadió, levantándose y acercándose a la ventana—. Estás haciendo que me vea a mí mismo de distinta manera, cariño… el malnacido sin sentimientos que abandona a chicas inocentes heridas.

—Jamás pensé eso —aclaró Alice, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Oh, Dios, he complicado todo esto, ¿verdad? Sólo quería que supieras que, si aceptas, no tendré ningún tipo de expectativas, no te exigiría nada. Simplemente reanudaríamos la tregua hasta que yo pueda encontrar otro lugar donde vivir y así salir para siempre de tu vida. Es decir, seguir con el plan original.

Entonces hizo una pausa.

—Y el… el resto, supongo que sabrás… lo que haces. Seguramente tratarás de no hacerme daño. Después de todo, tienes mucha experiencia…

—He tenido muchas mujeres —concedió él—. Pero desafortunadamente no es martes, el día en el que desvirgo a las vírgenes.

—Ahora te estás burlando de mí —le reprendió ella.

—Sí… no. Ni siquiera estoy seguro. Por el amor de Dios, olvidémonos de que esta absurda conversación ni siquiera comenzó. No sabes lo que estás pidiendo.

—¿Realmente sería tan difícil? —preguntó Alice, levantándose—. Antes has dicho que yo era… irresistible. Pero no es cierto, ¿verdad, Jasper? No parece que tengas ningún problema en resistirte a mí. ¿Por qué lo dijiste si no lo decías en serio?

—Porque en ese momento no estaba luchando contra un sentimiento latente de decencia, maldita sea. Pero quizá deba rendirme. Da una vuelta, despacio.

Desconcertada, Alice le obedeció y observó cómo él esbozaba una leve sonrisa al mirarla.

—Ahora quítate la ropa y hazlo otra vez… incluso más despacio. Sólo para refrescarme la memoria.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta debido a la impresión.

—¿Estás perdiendo el valor, cariño? ¿Te estás preguntando si realmente quieres estar desnuda de nuevo delante de mí? Sobre todo ahora, que sabes que haré mucho más que mirar.

—Si… si es lo que quieres… —contestó Alice, buscando la cremallera de su vestido.

—No —dijo él bruscamente—. Era sólo un intento de que recuperaras la cordura, pero parece no funcionar. Por lo tanto…

Entonces se acercó a ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Le acarició la mejilla y la mandíbula. Lo hizo de manera muy delicada, pero a ella pareció derretirle los sentidos y tuvo que reprimir un grito ahogado.

—Esto es nuevo para mí, así que quizá sea mejor que vayas a tu habitación y que yo me reúna allí contigo… cuando haya tenido la oportunidad de pensar un poco.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreír… pero falló. Entonces se marchó… para esperar.

Pero una vez que se sentó en la cama para esperarlo, se percató de que quizá aquélla era la peor parte de todo. Los nervios de la espera, la tensión del momento en el que él abriera la puerta…

Entonces se levantó y comenzó a arreglar un poco la habitación. Miró la puerta y se preguntó dónde estaba Jasper y por qué estaba tardando tanto tiempo. Se planteó que quizá le había oído mal y que tal vez lo que había querido decir él era que ella fuese a su habitación.

Había sólo una manera de saberlo, por lo que salió al pasillo y se dirigió al dormitorio de él.

—Jasper —dijo, llamando a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta—. Jasper, ¿estás ahí?

Pero la habitación estaba vacía y se percató de que no se oía ningún ruido en todo el piso. Sintió mucho frío al percatarse de que él se había marchado y la había dejado sola.


	10. Make the love

**Hola chicas, feliz semana santa y pascuas adelantadas para todas, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación, el cual es muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia y espero les guste, agradezco a todas las que leen y dejan comentarios y a las que ponen la historia en favoritos y alertas muchas gracias Antes de seguir quiero avisar que este cap tiene una escena de amor entre los protagonistas, perdón si les arruine la sorpresa pero es para advertir que ustedes deciden seguir leyendo bajo su propia responsabilidad, antes de dejarlas con la lectura recuerdo que esto es una adaptación y que los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer un beso nos leemos!**

**Capítulo 9**

Los zapatos que se había quitado en el salón todavía estaban en el suelo. Los agarró y se sentó en el sofá. Eran muy bonitos. Recordó haberlos admirado al haber estado vistiéndose aquella tarde para la importante cita que iba a tener, cita que había pensado iba a recordar siempre.

Y así sería, pero no por las razones que había sospechado.

Lo peor de todo era que había complicado aún más las cosas al haberse lanzando a otro nombre más que no la deseaba.

Atontada, se preguntó por qué Jasper no le habría confesado que no podía hacerlo.

Se preguntó qué iba a decirle cuando, lo volviera a ver, si incluso debía disculparse.

Dejó de nuevo los zapatos en el suelo y agarró el vaso de vino que había sobre la mesa. Deseó que quedara suficiente vino en la botella para poder emborracharse y que todo aquello no le doliera tanto.

Pero entonces oyó un portazo en la puerta principal y derramó unas gotas de vino en su vestido al ver a Jasper entrar en el salón.

—¿Alice? —dijo él con expresión burlona—. ¿Cómo es que no estás debajo de las sábanas de tu cama esperando a que yo me lleve tu inocencia? Estoy sorprendido.

—Pensaba… pensaba que habías cambiado de idea —contestó ella.

—De ninguna manera —aclaró él—. He ido a una farmacia de guardia.

—Oh…

—Oh, desde luego —repitió Jasper—. Pobre Alice, ¿es el sexo seguro demasiada realidad para ti?

—No —respondió ella, levantando la barbilla y sintiéndose invadida por un tumulto de emociones contradictorias—. No esperaba ningún tipo de romance. No soy estúpida.

Jasper se acercó a ella y le quitó el vaso de la mano.

—¿Estás tratando de anestesiarte? —Preguntó, negando con la cabeza—. Yo necesito que estés completamente despierta y consciente —entonces la tomó de las manos—. Ahora ven conmigo.

Alice pensó que, si había un momento para decirle que se lo había pensado mejor, era aquél. Pero él la guió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Allí de pie, observó cómo Jasper se quitaba la chaqueta y cómo sacaba un paquete del bolsillo de su pantalón, paquete que dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

Todo era tan práctico, incluso superficial, que pensó que ella debía comportarse de la misma manera.

Jasper se quitó el jersey y, justo cuando fue a desabrocharse los pantalones, ella se dio la vuelta y trató de bajar la cremallera de su vestido… pero no lo logró.

—¿Tienes problemas? —preguntó él.

—Creo que la cremallera se ha atascado.

—Ven aquí —indicó Jasper con voz suave.

—Me siento tan estúpida —comentó ella, percatándose de que él todavía llevaba puestos los pantalones.

—¿Por qué? Después de todo, me voy a divertir desvistiéndote, cariño, mucho más de lo que parece que lo estás haciendo tú —dijo, divertido—. ¿O pretendes que comparta tu falta de placer en lo que está a punto de comenzar? Si eso es lo que quieres, te aseguro que te quedarás decepcionada, ya que voy a saborear cada instante.

Alice no supo qué contestar y simplemente se quedó allí de pie mientras Jasper le bajaba la cremallera del vestido y se lo quitaba. Entonces soportó cómo él analizaba su cuerpo con la mirada, cuerpo sólo cubierto por dos pequeñas prendas de lencería.

—Simplemente el verte así, Alice, hace que todo merezca la pena —dijo Jasper antes de abrazarla y besarla.

Lo hizo de una manera cálida, delicada, y ello sorprendió a Alice, que no había esperado ningún tipo de ternura. Pero ella no iba a responder y simplemente se quedó allí de pie, pasiva.

Él comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo y ella no pudo evitar la inoportuna respuesta de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Al sentir cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, se apartó de él.

—No tienes que tratarme como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Sé… sé por qué estamos aquí —dijo.

—Prefieres que sea más directo. Está bien —contestó él, tomándola en brazos y dejándola sobre la cama. Entonces se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre ella.

Se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y metió dos dedos por debajo de las braguitas de Alice…

—No —espetó ella, apartándolo con las manos—. No puedes… así no… oh, Dios, por favor…

—Sí que podría —contestó él en tono grave—. Disfrutaría y te convencería de que hicieras lo mismo… en las circunstancias adecuadas. Pero tengo que admitir que no en tu primera vez.

Entonces se apartó de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Estuvo un rato en silencio y, a continuación, acercó la mano para acariciarle el pelo y el cuello.

—Alice… me dijiste que querías esto —dijo.

—Y así es —contestó ella sin mirarlo—. Es sólo que…

—Entonces acepta que estamos del mismo lado y trata de confiar en mí. Ahora voy a terminar de desnudarme y a meterme en la cama. Si pretendes continuar, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó allí quieta durante unos momentos. Trató de calmarse y de recuperar la valentía. Sintió cómo él se desnudaba…

—Estoy esperando —dijo Jasper.

Ella se negó a sí misma la posibilidad de vacilar durante más tiempo y se quitó el sujetador y las braguitas. Se metió a toda prisa debajo de las sábanas y se tumbó mirando al techo.

—Alice, si decides en algún momento que quieres que nos detengamos, sólo tienes que decírmelo —informó él—. Desde mi punto de vista, preferiría que fuera antes que después… y desde luego antes del punto de no retorno. No quiero estar sufriendo durante una semana.

—No… no te voy a pedir que te detengas. Tienes mucha paciencia conmigo, lo sé, y te estoy… muy agradecida.

—Puedo ser más paciente de lo que jamás hayas soñado —dijo él en voz baja—. Ahora, debes comenzar a escuchar lo que te dice tu cuerpo. ¿Lo harás?

—Lo… lo intentaré. De verdad… Jasper —contestó ella, dándose la vuelta hacia él. Le acarició un hombro.

Cuando él acercó su cara a ella, Alice aceptó sus intenciones.

En aquella ocasión el beso de Jasper fue más apasionado; exploró la dulzura de su boca y saboreó su delicadeza.

Murmurando de satisfacción, la acercó aún más hacia sí y sus desnudos cuerpos quedaron apoyados el uno en el otro.

Cuando por fin dejó de besarla, a ambos les faltaba el aliento. Jasper bajó la mirada y admiró los pechos de ella.

—Exquisitos —dijo con dulzura.

—Son demasiado pequeños —contestó Alice, apartando la mirada. Estaba ruborizada.

—No —contradijo él—. Son absolutamente adorables, porque puedo hacer esto… —entonces cubrió uno de los pechos con su mano y comenzó a incitar el pezón con su dedo meñique—. Y también esto… —añadió, metiéndose el pezón en la boca y lamiéndolo.

Un torrente de sensaciones se apoderó de Alice. Le recorrió todo el cuerpo y fue directo al centro de su feminidad. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido.

Jasper volvió a besarle la boca mientras continuaba incitando sus pechos con los dedos y la llevaba a un nivel de necesidad casi angustioso.

Alice le acarició los hombros, el cuello, el pecho, los masculinos pezones, bajo los que sintió la fuerza con la que le latía el corazón. Consciente de la potente dureza masculina que le presionaba los muslos, no supo si sentirse asustada o exultante ante la prueba de que la deseaba.

Jasper continuó acariciándola, explorando su cuerpo de tal manera que ella sintió cómo todos los músculos le temblaban bajo el sutil movimiento de aquellas manos. Y donde tocaban sus dedos, tocaba después su boca.

Él le había pedido que escuchara a su cuerpo y lo que su cuerpo le decía, ante su asombro, era cuánto lo deseaba. Y cuando Jasper hizo que le diera la espalda para poder darle pequeños besos a lo largo de la columna, sintió cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba y se estremecía. Deseaba más, mucho más, y disfrutó de la sensación de sentir sus pechos tan excitados por los dedos de él.

Pero entonces Jasper bajó las manos hacia su trasero, el cual acarició rítmicamente, provocando que ella perdiera el control.

Aquél no era el procedimiento formal que Alice había pedido para poder aprender, procedimiento que quizá hubiera podido soportar. Estaba perdida, ahogada en sentimientos que no sabía que existían. Estaba asustada por la fuerza de su propia necesidad.

Jasper la atrajo hacia sí, le acarició los pechos mientras le besaba la garganta para, a continuación, bajar una mano hacia sus muslos y acariciar su delicada piel.

La estaba volviendo loca de necesidad, ya que la estaba tocando en todas partes menos donde debía… en su parte más íntima, donde más lo deseaba, donde estaba ardiendo de pasión por él, derritiéndose por él…

Por fin, justo cuando pensó que iba a tener que suplicar, Jasper cubrió con la mano su entrepierna y acarició la diminuta perla de su feminidad. La penetró con los dedos delicadamente.

—Oh, Dios —dijo ella con una débil voz al sentir su cuerpo inundado de placer. Se arqueó hacia él para que así Jasper pudiera profundizar la exploración de la más íntima parte de su ser.

Se percató de que le estaba acariciando con el dedo pulgar la sensible perla de su sexo y de que la estaba excitando con tal maestría que le fue difícil respirar.

Sintió cómo crecía dentro de su cuerpo una sensación que iba más allá de la mera excitación, una inexorable espiral de intensidad que amenazaba los últimos resquicios de control que le quedaban. Estaba aterrorizada, ya que lo que le estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento era demasiado y no podría soportar más.

Trató de pedirle que se detuviera, pero lo único que logró emitir fue un leve gemido que denotaba deseo, no protesta.

Y entonces fue demasiado tarde, ya que un océano de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo casi como una agonía. Sintió cómo los espasmos de un placer irresistible invadían su cuerpo antes de regresar a la realidad, realidad que ya había cambiado para siempre. Entonces, se percató de que Jasper la estaba moviendo, colocándola con delicadeza sobre las almohadas.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que él estaba a su lado, apoyado en un hombro mientras la observaba.

—Pensé que me iba a morir —dijo ella.

—Pero aquí estás, viva y estupendamente bien —contestó él, acariciándole la mejilla—. Quizá tus alarmistas amigas deberían haberte explicado también… el increíble poder del orgasmo.

—Quizá no lo conocían —comentó Alice.

—Tal vez —concedió Jasper, que parecía divertido—. Lo que te hace tener ventaja y, desde luego, no ser frígida.

—Gracias —dijo ella, avergonzada.

—Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda, pero todavía no se ha acabado… como debes haberte percatado.

—Sí… sí, desde luego —contestó ella, preguntándose cómo iba a no percatarse cuando él estaba tumbado a su lado desnudo… con la evidencia de ello claramente expuesta—. Estoy dispuesta.

—Yo creo que no —dijo Jasper—. No en este preciso momento, pero lo estarás pronto.

Entonces comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Durante un segundo, ella trató de resistirse, pero el cálido y sensual movimiento de la boca de él era demasiado tentador como para no abrir los labios…

Inmediatamente la besó más apasionadamente y ella lo abrazó por el cuello, respondiéndole con su recién descubierto ardor. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él en una abierta invitación. Jasper gimió levemente al encontrar con las manos los ansiosos pechos de ella. Le acarició los pezones y la excitó hasta el paroxismo.

Por fin, a regañadientes, dejó de besarla y se apartó de ella. Alice protestó y trató de agarrarlo…

—Sí, cariño —dijo él—. Pero primero tengo que ocuparme de protegerte.

Ella esperó y sintió cómo su cuerpo se derretía por él. Cuando Jasper regresó y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, lo miró con los ojos como platos. Entonces él la penetró, despacio, con cuidado, mientras la miraba a la cara para ver si reflejaba dolor o incomodidad.

Durante un instante, Alice se preparó en espera de dolor, pero no ocurrió. En vez de dolor y dificultad, lo que obtuvo fue una sensación de complementariedad, como si hubiera sido creada para aquello… para aquel hombre.

Lo abrazó por los hombros y sonrió para responder a la pregunta que reflejaban los ojos de él, que comenzó a hacerle el amor lentamente.

—Jasper, ya te lo dije antes; no estoy hecha de cristal, así que no creo que tengas que ser tan… tan paciente… durante más tiempo.

—Alice, podría hacerte daño.

—No me lo harás.

—No lo sabes.

—Enséñame —susurró ella. Obedeciendo un instinto que apenas comprendía, le abrazó las caderas con las piernas—. Enséñame.

Jasper gimió y alteró el ritmo. Comenzó a moverse más rápida y poderosamente. Ella se aferró a él mientras gemía y se dejaba llevar por aquella fuerza sensual y por las intensas sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a moverse para acompasar el ritmo y oyó cómo la manera de respirar de él cambiaba. Se percató de que la velocidad a la que estaban haciendo el amor también había cambiado; se había acelerado considerablemente y amenazaba con dejarla atrás.

Pero Jasper introdujo la mano entre ambos y comenzó a acariciarle de nuevo el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, provocando que ella alcanzara un frenético éxtasis.

Y, justo cuando estaba en la cúspide del placer, oyó cómo él gemía profundamente al alcanzar su propio clímax.

Después, se quedó tumbada en los brazos de Jasper, que apoyó la cabeza en sus pechos. Sorprendida, pensó que era una mujer, la mujer del señor Whitlock. Pero se recordó a sí misma que aquello no era cierto. No podía fingir que lo era. Él simplemente había hecho lo que ella le había pedido y ya había terminado.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Jasper se apartó de ella, se levantó de la cama y se marchó de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ella se sintió desolada. Se llevó la mano a la boca al sentir cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y cómo le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas. Emitiendo un pequeño sollozo, hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Alice? —preguntó él al regresar a la habitación. Suspiró al ver la húmeda cara de ella y volvió a tumbarse a su lado—. Oh, Dios mío, al final te hice daño. Tenía miedo de hacerlo.

—No… no, no me lo hiciste —contestó ella, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo—. Simplemente estoy siendo… una tonta.

—Probablemente también estés en estado de shock —comentó Jasper—. Ahora creo que ambos deberíamos tratar de dormir.

Alice pensó que le iba a ser muy difícil dormir debido al torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo, pero la manera en la que él le acariciaba el pelo era tranquilizadora y quizá si cerraba los ojos…

Cuando Alice se despertó, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana. Se sintió muy bien y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo, para mirar a Jasper.

Pero en la cama no había nadie más que ella y la ropa del otro lado estaba muy arreglada.

Como si hubiera pasado la noche sola. Como si los inolvidables momentos en el paraíso que había pasado la noche anterior no hubieran existido. Como si hubieran sido un sueño. Pero su cuerpo le expresaba una historia muy diferente.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso su albornoz.

Pensó que tal vez él no quería incomodarla ni hacer que se avergonzara de lo que había ocurrido. Se lo encontró en la cocina, vestido y leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días —dijo él educadamente—. Si quieres, hay café recién hecho en la cafetera.

Alice trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero no podía razonar con claridad. Sintió la necesidad de arroparse aún más con el albornoz, como para esconderse de él.

Jasper agarró su maletín, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Me voy a Bruselas —explicó—. Seguramente esté fuera durante dos o tres días.

Ella no podía hablar, no encontraba nada racional que decir, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando él pasó por su lado y le dirigió una leve sonrisa, pudo oler el aroma de su colonia y de su limpia y cálida piel.

Era la familiar fragancia que recordaba de la noche anterior. Pero en aquel momento le era extraña…

A pesar de ello, y para su vergüenza, sintió cómo todo su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Cuando oyó la puerta principal cerrarse tras él, se dejó caer al suelo, donde se sentó.

Todo lo que le quedaba era volver a la tregua, ya que aquello era lo que le había prometido a él, que no habría expectativas ni exigencias. Y Jasper había dejado claro con su comportamiento que era lo que quería.

Nada de lo que había ocurrido durante la maravillosa y salvaje noche anterior iba a suponer ninguna diferencia. Habían estado practicando sexo, no haciendo el amor.

Se sintió enfadada consigo misma. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se dio una larga ducha para olvidar la desastrosa locura que había cometido y la posterior humillación a la que se había visto sometida, humillación que se merecía.

Lloró bajo el agua de la ducha, pero se dijo a sí misma que serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría. Mantendría las distancias con Jasper, tal y como le había prometido. Así lo haría hasta el día en el que se pudiera marchar y no tuviera que volver a verlo.

Tenía que odiarlo. Y sabía cómo conseguirlo… tal vez incluso disfrutara de ello.


	11. ¿Héroe o Villano?

**Hola chicas ¿cómo andan? Espero bien, yo tendría que estar durmiendo o estudiando, pero estoy desvelada y me tome un tiempito para editar y subir un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación, que ya está llegando a la recta final. Muchas gracias a todas las que me dieron su apoyo desde siempre, leyendo, comentando agregando a favoritos y alertas a la historia, algunas incluso agregándome a sus autores favoritos! Muchas gracias, espero este capi les guste y dejen comentarios. Como ya saben esto es una adaptación y los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Capítulo 10**

Consciente de que estaba temblando ligeramente, Alice se quedó mirando los folios de papel que salían de la impresora.

Por fin había terminado la escena en la que la pobre y aterrorizada Mariana era violada por Hugo Cantrell en venganza por haber perdido un dinero que había dejado con ella. Probablemente era lo más dramático que había escrito hasta aquel momento, ya que había reflejado en la escena todo el dolor y la amargura que ella misma había sentido tras su noche con Jasper y la completa humillación que le había seguido.

Aunque lo que ellos habían hecho juntos no tenía nada que ver con una violación.

Durante un momento había llegado a pensar que lo que habían compartido también había significado algo para Jasper… pero se había equivocado completamente.

El problema era que ella no podía haber previsto cómo se iba a sentir en sus brazos. Aunque no le podía echar la culpa a él; todo era culpa suya y su enfado debía tener un solo destinatario… ella misma.

La sensación de pérdida y el dolor que sentía la estaban incluso asustando debido a su intensidad. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Jasper llevaba ya fuera más de tres días y se dijo a sí misma que, cuanto más tiempo estuviera él fuera, mejor, ya que le daba más plazo para recuperarse y lograr ser tan indiferente como él.

Le era fácil decir aquello a la luz del día, pero las noches eran otra historia muy diferente.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza los momentos que habían compartido ni aliviar el hambre que sentía de él. Se despertaba constantemente debido a los agitados sueños que tenía, en los cuales trataba de alcanzarlo, de saborearlo de nuevo…

Durante las anteriores veinticuatro horas había estado en ascuas, esperando en cualquier momento que la puerta principal se abriera y que él entrara en el piso.

Aunque tuvo que reconocer que influía el hecho de que estaba en su despacho… utilizando su impresora sin permiso.

Cuando hubo terminado de imprimir, colocó los folios en la carpeta que llevaba consigo. Ya había escrito más o menos dos tercios del libro y por primera vez no estaba convencida de la dirección que debía seguir la historia.

Había llegado el momento de obtener la segunda opinión profesional que había ofrecido Esme.

—Sí, déjame leerlo —había sido la respuesta de Esme Cullen a la llamada telefónica que había realizado Alice aquel mismo día—. ¿Puedes traérmelo aquí? Bueno, no estaré durante unas horas, pero puedes dejarlo con mi asistente y yo lo leeré en cuanto pueda.

Mientras metía la carpeta en un sobre y escribía una nota, Alice pensó que aquello iba a ser como esperar a que se dictara una sentencia. Entonces salió del piso en dirección a la editorial, que tenía su sede en el Soho.

—Oh, sí, señorita Brandon —dijo la asistente de Esme al aceptar el sobre, consciente de su contenido.

Alice no regresó directamente a casa, sino que se dirigió a dar un paseo. Miró los escaparates de algunas tiendas y los carteles que anunciaban obras de teatro. Se imaginó una época en la que no tuviera que contar cada céntimo que tenía.

Sintió hambre y regresó a Albion House. Justo cuando iba a entrar en el edificio, alguien la llamó.

—Alice, pensé… deseé… que fueras tú.

—¿Riley? —dijo ella al darse la vuelta y verlo. Se esforzó en sonreír—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Espero que no haya sido una mala sorpresa —comentó él con voz compungida—. Sé que quizá yo sea la última persona a la que quieres ver, pero creo que tenemos que hablar. Y he traído comida —añadió, levantando una bolsa—. Alitas de pollo. ¿Puedo subir al piso?

Al ver que ella vacilaba, insistió.

—Por favor, Alice. Debes de estarte preguntando por qué me comporté de una manera tan extraña la otra noche.

—No —se apresuró a contestar ella—. De verdad, yo… yo comprendo.

—¿Sí? ¿Te lo explicó Jasper?

—No —contestó ella, ruborizada—. No, él no me dijo nada. No… no fue necesario.

—Supongo que viste mi reacción ante Alec y supusiste el resto —dijo Riley, suspirando.

—Sí —concedió ella—. Algo así —añadió, pensando que no quería mantener aquella conversación.

—Pero seguro que no supusiste todo y por eso tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Me vas a escuchar?

—Sí, supongo que sí —concedió ella de nuevo, pero lo hizo de mala gana.

Riley suspiró mientras la seguía dentro del edificio. Al entrar al piso se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se sentaron a comer. Una vez terminaron con el pollo, ella preparó dos tazas de café y se sentó a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir él.

—Primero, tengo que decirte que, si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de que Alec iba a estar en Pierre Martin, habríamos ido a otro lugar, pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba de vuelta en Gran Bretaña.

—Quizá también debas decirme por qué parece que él te importa tanto.

—Alec iba a convertirse en mi cuñado —contestó Riley tras una pausa. Su voz reflejaba amargura—. Yo estaba comprometido con su hermana, Jane. Oficialmente comprometido, con anillo de diamante y todo. Nos habíamos conocido seis meses antes en una fiesta y ella era la mujer más hermosa que yo jamás había visto. Y cuando aceptó casarse conmigo, yo me dije a mí mismo que no me merecía ser tan feliz.

Riley hizo una pausa antes de continuar explicándose.

—Había visto a Alec un par de veces y no me había gustado demasiado, pero me dije a mí mismo que me iba a casar con Jane, no con su familia. Y, como ellos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en un yate en el Caribe, de todas maneras no estarían cerca para molestarnos. No había conocido a su padre hasta aquel momento, pero no suponía un problema. Sólo tenía que convencerlo de que amaba a Jane y de que podía mantenerla económicamente. Estaba hecho… o por lo menos eso pensé yo.

Entonces hizo una pausa para beber café.

—Me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijeron que fuera a Miami para conocer a su padre, pero ya había supuesto, por lo que me había contado Jane, que su padre era un hombre poderoso y que hacía las cosas a su manera. No permití que me perturbara.

Alice estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Pero me decepcionó que Jane no viniera conmigo —continuó él—. Me dijo que iba a ser una conversación de hombres y que su presencia sería superflua. Así que fui en avión a Miami para conocer a Caius Volterra en uno de esos lujosos hoteles. Parecía amistoso, pero yo podía percibir que me estaba evaluando. Después, mientras cenábamos en su suite, me dijo que quería más que un yerno… quería un socio. Y con mi experiencia en banca y contabilidad, yo era el candidato ideal.

Riley agitó la cabeza.

—Entonces me dijo lo que quería. Lo camufló un poco, pero era blanqueo de dinero y ambos lo sabíamos. Así que le dije que… no. También le dije que seguiría adelante con la boda y que me aseguraría de que Jane lo viera lo menos posible en el futuro. Él… sonrió y me preguntó quién pensaba yo que había sugerido que ella tuviera una relación conmigo.

—No —impresionada, Alice puso una mano sobre la de él—. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—Oh, pero sí que hablaba en serio y Jane lo reconoció cuando, a mi regreso, se lo pregunté. Me dijo que no comprendía dónde estaba el problema, que si yo no quería ser enormemente rico. Aseguró que me habían ofrecido una oportunidad increíble y que mi actitud le parecía… decepcionante. Y, por lo tanto, yo también lo era.

Riley tuvo que hacer otra pausa para tratar de encontrar fuerzas y seguir hablando.

—Cuando fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirle que los planes que teníamos me parecían estupendos, ella me miró sin sonreír y me dijo que, a no ser que yo llevara a cabo el acuerdo con su padre, no teníamos futuro. Más tarde, aquella misma noche, se marchó de casa.

—Riley… lo siento tanto —dijo Alice—. Es… increíble.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, hasta que descubrí que ella se había marchado en el primer avión a Miami para disfrutar junto a su padre de un crucero. Entonces me di cuenta de que había hablado muy en serio.

Riley miró a Alice y se forzó en sonreír.

—Eso ocurrió… hace casi un año. Desde entonces he estado tratando de enderezar mi vida de nuevo y pensé que estaba teniendo éxito. Conocerte, que me gustaras y que me atrajeras tanto… fue un gran paso para mi recuperación.

—Riley, no tienes por qué decir eso…

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo —interrumpió él—. Porque es la verdad. Dios mío, Alice, tú debes saber que tenía planes para esa noche. Iba a empezar de nuevo con una chica encantadora.

—¿No me utilizaste para enmascarar tu dolor? —preguntó ella.

—Desde luego que no —contestó él—. Nada de eso. De hecho, estaba tan convencido de que me había curado que te llevé a Pierre Martin.

—Ya veo —comentó ella—. Estuviste allí con Jane la noche de la inauguración, ¿verdad? Así que fue como una especie de prueba para ti.

Riley asintió con la cabeza.

—Y todo estaba saliendo bien, maravillosamente, hasta que Alec se acercó a la mesa. Pensé que iba a poder soportarlo, pero cuando mencionó una fiesta familiar me destrozó, abrió la herida de nuevo. Una agobiante sensación de que, si levantaba la vista, vería allí a Jane se apoderó de mí. Sabía que algún día tendría que ocurrir. Pero había pensado que cuando nos encontráramos de nuevo yo sería capaz de soportarlo.

Riley mantuvo silencio durante un momento.

—Pero repentinamente me percaté de que me estaba engañando a mí mismo; no me atrevía a levantar la vista porque no había superado lo de Jane en absoluto. Ella todavía ocupaba mi corazón. Y me asusté, Alice. Me aterrorizó la idea de acercarme a la mesa en la que estaban y decirle que haría cualquier maldita cosa que me pidiera su padre con tal de… de… de que ella regresara conmigo.

—¿Y por eso quisiste marcharte? —preguntó Alice débilmente—. ¿No por las otras cosas que dijo él?

—Apenas escuché al venenoso malnacido —admitió Riley malhumoradamente—. Sólo sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido y destrozar el resto de mi vida.

—Desearía que me hubieras dicho en aquel momento lo que estaba ocurriendo —comentó ella.

—Debería haberlo hecho, pero supongo que estaba demasiado confundido. Y también avergonzado. Por eso he venido hoy… para arreglar las cosas, si es posible. Y para pedirte que me perdones.

—Por supuesto que te perdono —contestó ella—. Aparte de lo que ocurrió, fue una cena estupenda y lo pasamos bien. Así que… ¿amigos?

—Me encantaría —dijo Riley, no dejando que ella apartara la mano que había puesto sobre la suya—. Alice, quiero que sepas que si las cosas fueran distintas…

—Sí —concedió ella, apartando la mano con delicadeza—. Eres un tipo encantador, Riley, y sé que llegará un momento en el que estarás preparado para ser feliz de nuevo. Ahora mismo simplemente es demasiado pronto.

Una vez Riley se marchó, ella fue al salón y se echó en el sofá. Se dijo a sí misma que había estado muy equivocada; sólo se había preocupado por los groseros comentarios de Alec… comentarios que Riley ni siquiera había oído, comentarios que no le habrían importado aunque lo hubiera hecho.

Pero ella se había apresurado a tomar sus propias conclusiones y había malinterpretado la situación. Pensó que algún día Riley le contaría a Jasper la verdad sobre aquella velada en Pierre Martin y Jasper pensaría que ella se lo había inventado todo para acostarse con él.

Entonces, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde preparó la bañera y estuvo dentro durante casi una hora. Al salir, se arropó con el albornoz y se tumbó en la cama. Deseó que a la señora Cullen le gustara lo suficiente el libro como para mostrarlo a alguna editorial y quizá poder conseguirle un poco de dinero. De aquella manera podría mudarse a otra casa antes de que Jasper se enterara de la verdad…

Alice se despertó sobresaltada, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que debía haber estado durmiendo durante sólo unos minutos. Aunque al mirar el reloj de la habitación le sorprendió ver que no habían sido minutos, sino horas, lo que habían pasado desde que se había quedado dormida.

Se sentó en la cama y se percató de que el piso estaba en silencio. Pero aun así, instintivamente sabía que no estaba sola. Jasper había regresado.

Tenía que enfrentarse a él. Se levantó, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros limpios, una camiseta sin mangas y se dirigió a buscarlo.

Lo encontró en el salón, echado en el sofá con un vaso de whisky en una mano y varios documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa. Al oírla, se levantó educadamente.

—Hola —saludó Alice—. No te oí llegar.

—Llevo ya un rato en casa. Me alegra no haberte molestado —contestó él inexpresivamente.

Pero ella pudo intuir la tensión que reflejaba su voz. Se dijo a sí misma que mantuviera la calma.

—No estaba trabajando —dijo—. En realidad estaba descansando. He trabajado mucho desde que te has ido.

Jasper no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándola y frunció el ceño.

—Así que quizá pronto vuelvas a tener tu piso para ti solo —continuó, desconcertada—. ¿Qué tal por Bruselas?

—Como siempre —contestó él—. De reunión en reunión.

—Así que ambos hemos estado muy ocupados —comentó ella, señalando los documentos que había sobre la mesa—. Y tú estás tratando de trabajar ahora, así que no te molestaré más tiempo.

Jasper esbozó una mueca que parecía indicar que ella no podía distraerle en absoluto.

—¿Has comido? —preguntó Alice.

—Más tarde voy a salir —contestó él con frialdad, como advirtiéndole de que se estaba excediendo.

—Desde luego —concedió ella, pensando que María, o cualquier otra mujer, le estaría esperando.

Regresó a su dormitorio con el corazón destrozado y herida ante la idea de que él no iba a pasar la noche en su cama… No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

Una semana después, Alice tuvo noticias de Esme Cullen y pensó que aquellos siete días habían sido un infierno.

Desde que Jasper había regresado, la tensión entre ambos era casi palpable. Él había decidido trabajar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, y el único respiro habían sido las visitas de la señora Medland, la señora de la limpieza, una agradable mujer que no tenía nada que ver con el «dragón» que había mencionado Garret.

Las cosas no habrían ido tan mal si hubiera podido trabajar en su libro, pero estaba en blanco y no sabía cómo proseguir.

Salió del piso frecuentemente y exploró Londres andando y en autobús. Por las tardes pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Bella. Pero cuando regresaba al piso cada noche se sentía mortificada al encontrarlo vacío y comenzar a preguntarse con quién iría a acostarse Jasper.

Sabía que quizá no estuviera con María, como le había contado Rosalie en una de sus inesperadas visitas.

—Dicen por ahí que la relación se enfrió hace tiempo y que ella está enfadada —había dicho Rosalie—. Recemos para que sea verdad y para que esta vez él haya encontrado a alguien ligeramente humano.

Alice estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía qué le iría a decir Esme Cullen, pero mientras entraba en las oficinas de la agencia se dijo a sí misma que por lo menos la guiaría un poco.

La señora Cullen la recibió con una sonrisa y con el ofrecimiento de café que ella aceptó.

—Primero… —comenzó a decir la agente— permíteme que te diga que estoy emocionada ante la manera en la que has afrontado todo esto. Hay ciertos aspectos que podrían ser reforzados, pero parece que dominas la historia y describes muy bien las escenas de acción. Estaba disfrutando de la historia y entonces… zas… repentinamente todo se convierte en un desastre.

Esme Cullen agitó la cabeza.

—Alice, querida, no quiero imponer una política moralista moderna en una historia que se desarrolla hace doscientos años, pero aun así no puedes permitir que el héroe viole a la heroína.

—Pero no lo hace —aclaró Alice.

—Bueno, no sé cómo lo calificas tú, pero cuando un hombre ata las manos de una mujer y la fuerza repetidamente… cuando la hiere y la humilla de tal manera que, sinceramente, me puso los pelos de punta…

—Sí, pero es Hugo Cantrell quien viola a Mariana —dijo Alice, levemente desesperada—. Él no es el héroe… es el villano.

— ¿El villano? —Repitió la señora Cullen con la incredulidad reflejada en la voz—. Oh, pero no puede ser. Es guapísimo y Mariana está ya más o menos enamorada de él. No, él es el héroe y lo ha sido desde que la agarró en la cascada. Por cierto, podías haber escrito mejor aquella escena.

Entonces Alice miró a Alice detenidamente.

—Prométeme que todavía no tienes en la cabeza la idea de hacer que Mariana termine casándose con William el Pelele.

—William no es ningún pelele —dijo Alice a la defensiva—. Yo… yo… me doy cuenta de que he descuidado al personaje y de que no ha aparecido mucho en la historia hasta el momento. Él tiene que ser el héroe. Mariana lo ha amado desde que era pequeña y ha recorrido todo ese camino para encontrarlo.

—Desde luego que ha recorrido un largo camino —concedió la señora Cullen—. Pero ha sido un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Y, en el proceso, se ha percatado de a quién pertenece su corazón verdaderamente. Mi querida niña, no me puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de que esto estaba pasando, pero supongo que el subconsciente puede jugar malas pasadas.

Entonces, Esme hizo una pausa y sonrió.

—No te voy a preguntar qué fantasía privada fue la que te llevó a inventarte el personaje de Hugo, pero estoy muy impresionada. Tengo que decir que has descrito el personaje tan a la perfección que pensé que te habías enamorado tú de él.

—Al contrario —aclaró Alice—. Creo que es muy malo.

—Bueno, pues muy pocos de tus potenciales lectores estarán de acuerdo contigo —aseguró Esme Cullen—. Y, tanto si lo querías como si no, Hugo se ha convertido en el personaje central del libro y tienes que dejar que continúe siendo así.

Entonces añadió con sentido práctico.

—Además, si es tan malvado… ¿por qué se molestó en salvar a Mariana en la posada, cuando podría haberse escapado él solo por la ventana? No tiene sentido. A no ser que quieras que crea que quería mantenerla a salvo para así poder violarla él mismo, lo que es una estupidez.

—Pero él no es sólo un violador —protestó Alice—. Es un traidor y un desertor, va a asesinar a alguien y lo van a colgar por ello.

—Yo no tengo ninguna objeción a que Hugo mate a nadie… si es para defender a la chica a la que ama —dijo la señora Morgan.

Alice continuó con su defensa del personaje.

—Sobre su deserción del ejército, podrías hacer que fuera uno de los oficiales de Wellington que utilizaban la deserción como tapadera cuando en realidad eran espías militares que se infiltraban en ejércitos enemigos para obtener información de los planes franceses. Mi hermano es historiador militar y me ha dicho que estos soldados eran los verdaderos héroes, ya que realizaban un trabajo muy difícil.

Entonces miró a Alice y frunció el ceño.

—Cariño, pareces muy afligida. Te has quedado muy pálida. ¿Estás enferma?

—No —contestó Alice con voz ronca—. Sólo estoy… pensando.

—Supongo que también estás preocupada por si tienes que volver a escribir todo el libro. Pero te prometo que no es necesario. Naturalmente, tendrás que cambiar el énfasis en algunas partes para dejar clara la creciente atracción de Mariana hacia Hugo. Y tendrás que transformar la violación en una seducción… con el completo consentimiento de ella.

Esme sonrió.

—Sé que no es la historia que habías pretendido escribir en un principio —continuó—. Pero va a funcionar estupendamente. Te he escrito una nota con todas mis sugerencias para que trabajes sobre ellas. No tienes que seguirlas todas, pero tengo que decirte que Hugo no es prescindible. Tiene que ser el héroe. Si encuentras algún problema, telefonéame. Buena suerte.

Una vez en la calle, Alice se detuvo durante un momento y respiró el frío aire londinense.

Jasper y Hugo. Hugo y Jasper.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Esme; que había pensado que ella se había enamorado de él…

Reconoció que en realidad ella misma también lo había pensado, desde el principio, desde que el episodio de Mariana bajo la cascada fuese el resultado de su propia experiencia bajo la ducha, cuando él la había visto por primera vez.

Se preguntó si había estado mintiéndose a sí misma… sobre todo aquella noche.

En aquel momento, sabía que no había querido simplemente un amante, sino que lo había querido a él. Había querido que él le perteneciera a ella, que pensara sólo en ella…


End file.
